A la memoria de un destino
by Meliina
Summary: Disfruten de esta historia centrada en la pareja de toshiro y karin e ichigo y rukia.Rodeada de misterios y nuevos problemas que resurgen de entorno a una sola persona.
1. Chapter 1 Recuentro

**Capitulo Nº 1 **

Ya han pasado unos tres años después de que ichigo logro vencer al ejercito de Aizen, y retomo un poco su vida, sigue viéndose con Rukia, y aun sigue siendo un shinigami sustituto. En cuanto a su familia, Yuzu ya puede ver algunos espíritus, y Karin sigue aumentando su poder espiritual.

Karin: Yuzu!! Ya me voy volveré tarde no me esperen a cenar, - grito desde la puerta marchándose a toda prisa hacia el campo de fútbol.

Yuzu: esta bien pero no vuelvas muy tarde!- le gritó.

Una vez en el campo Karin y sus amigos cumplieron con el entrenamiento matutino de todos los días, terminaron exhaustos pero Karin tenía aun mucha energía, estaba a punto de regañarlos cuando sintió que la observaban, miro a su alrededor y pudo divisar a un hombre con un sombrero raro llamándola.

Karin se despidió de sus amigos y fue hasta aquel hombre, lo miró con detenimiento y luego lo reconoció.

Karin: usted es.. Urahara cierto? - preguntó

Urahara: es bueno saber que te acuerdas de mí.-

Karin: claro, bueno para que me estaba llamando?

Urahara: mm… veamos, ha si te venia a hacer una propuesta.

Karin: una propuesta? Que tipo de propuesta? -

Urahara: tienes una gran cantidad de poder espiritual, tanto que podría equipararse con el de tu hermano, por eso te venia a proponer un entrenamiento especial para que aprendas a dominar tu poder, y seas capas de transformarte en shinigami, tal y como lo hice con ichigo.- le respondió

Karin: que? Acaso ichigo entreno con usted?-

Urahara: claro, por supuesto!, vamos, será divertido y aprenderás lo necesario para cubrir a ichigo en caso que lo necesite, hasta podrías salvarle la vida. si te vuelves lo suficientemente fuerte- agito su abanico y se cubrió la cara, mientras miraba pensativa a la joven delante de él.

Al decir eso Karin lo pensó mejor, y quizás aceptar el entrenamiento del sombrerero loco no sonaba tan mal y podría ayudar y reducirle el trabajo a su hermano.

Karin: acepto, -dijo sin más.

Urahara: muy bien entonces ven conmigo, empezaremos de inmediato.- le dijo y Karin lo siguió sin agregar nada.

Mientras en la sociedad de almas…

Matsumoto: capitán! Traigo noticias- dijo emocionada

Toshiro: que sucede Matsumoto?- dijo sin dejar de escribir sus informes

Matsumoto: debemos ir al mundo real en una misión súper secreta. No es genial? – dijo mas emocionada que antes.

Toshiro: ya veo, y de que trata?-

Matsumoto: ah.. no lo sé solicitaban tu presencia de inmediato hace 20 min., como voy a saber!-

Toshiro: MATSUMOTO! –grito y se dirigió a toda prisa al lugar de la reunión. Una vez allí los capitanes comenzaron la reunión no sin antes burlarse un poco del joven capitán que había llegado tarde.

Genryuusei: bueno ahora que están todos doy comienzo a la reunión,- dijo mientras todos guardaban silencio.

Genryuusei: hay ciertos desordenes en el mundo real, por eso decidí asignar al equipo del capitán Hitsugaya, para inspeccionar la ciudad mientras que los demás se mantendrán alerta ante cualquier irrupción en el sereitei.

Ukitake: a que se refiere con desordenes?-

Genryuusei: todos los huecos del mundo humano se están centrando en la ciudad donde habita kurosaki ichigo y desconozco la razón, por eso envié al equipo que tenga mas experiencia en el mundo real, para facilitar la tarea de todos.

Hitsugaya: ya veo, entonces puedo elegir a los que me acompañaran?

Genryuusei: puedes, pero preferiría que solo llevaras a tu teniente y a renji abarai por que con rukia kuchiki creo ya es suficiente, a menos que tengas a alguien más para recomendar.

Histugaya: no, creo que con ellos son más que suficientes- respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Genryuusei: muy bien con esto doy por finalizada la reunión, el equipo de Histugaya partirá de inmediato hacia el mundo real, mientras que los demás se mantendrán alerta ante cualquier incidente.- dicho esto todos se marcharon y el equipo del capitán histugaya partió enseguida tal y como se lo ordenaron.

Mientras tanto en la tienda de Urahara…

Karin: esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba, demonios- se quejo.

Urahara: vamos Karin tu hermano no se quejó tanto además estas progresando sigue esforzándote y dentro de poco serás un shinigami.- le dijo animadamente mientras veía la pelea entre ella y Rin rin quien se ofreció a ayudarla a entrenar.

Horas más tarde Karin logró vencer a Rin rin aunque eso acabó con todas sus fuerzas.

Urahara: muy bien Karin es todo por hoy además tenemos visitas, acompáñanos con una taza de té- le dijo, Karin lo miro con los ojos a medio cerrar debido al cansancio y lo acompaño a la casa.

Urahara: es un gusto verlo de nuevo capitán, teniente.

Matsumoto: si! Lo mismo digo. – dijo amablemente

Toshiro: Urahara- dijo fríamente

Karin: Toshiro, que bueno verte de nuevo- dijo sonriente a pesar del cansancio, mientras que Toshiro se sorprendió de verla en la tienda de Urahara. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí?- se preguntó mientras la veía sonreírle.

Toshiro: que haces aquí Karin?-

Urahara: está bajo mi tutela por un tiempo,- dijo bebiendo el té que nova sirvió

Matsumoto: así que te estas entrenando, que bien!-

Karin: si , todo sea por ayudar a mi hermano ichigo. –dijo entre bostezos.

Urahara: Creo que mejor deberías ir a casa Karin, si esperas un poco mas caerás dormida por ahí.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Karin: ya tienen donde quedarse? –pregunto

Matsumoto: yo me quedaré en casa de Inoue.

Karin: puedes quedarte en nuestra casa si no tienes donde quedarte Toshiro además tengo un armario muy amplio en el que puedes esconderte.

Urahara: me parece muy bien, por que no lleva a Karin a casa capitán si la dejamos ir sola estoy seguro de que se quedara dormida por ahí.- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

Matsumoto: vamos capitán, no sea aburrido! – le dijo animadamente. El capitán estaba cruzado de brazos y el ceño fruncido.

Toshiro: esta bien, vamonos- dijo algo enfadado, Karin no presto atención y obedeció al chico, ella se despidió cordialmente y fueron a casa de los kurosaki.

En el camino…


	2. Chapter 2 Misterios

En el camino a casa, el capitán del décimo escuadrón se veía muy pensativo, pero karin estaba tan cansada que no tenia ánimos de preguntar nada. En un seco el capitán se detuvo y rompió el silencio.

Toshiro: para que entrenas? No te das cuenta del riesgo que corres al meterte en las batallas, que pretendes?- la miro con sus ojos fríos, con un semblante tranquilo y sereno.

Karin: solo quiero ayudar a ichigo, no importa el riesgo que corra el también dio su vida por mí y ya estoy en la edad de devolverle el favor.

Toshiro: no tienes por que hacer esto- dijo sin cambiar su semblante.

Karin: es cierto no tengo por que hacerlo, pero si tengo estos poderes al menos quiero darles un buen uso.- dicho esto la venció la fatiga y cayó justo en brazos del shinigami.

Toshiro: karin!, maldición se quedo dormida- Toshiro la cargo hasta la casa de los kurosaki, donde tubo que entrar por la ventana del cuarto de ichigo, que para su suerte estaba no estaba, por que había dejado su cuerpo tirado en el piso. Entro silenciosamente al cuarto de Karin y la recostó sobre la cama. Miro el armario donde ella le había sugerido quedarse, no le pareció una buena idea, pero se había echo muy tarde y posiblemente Urahara ya debió haberse acostado, además su teniente partió a casa de Orihime hacia ya varias horas, no tenia otra opción, mañana se quedaría en casa de Orihime como siempre y olvidaría este problema.

Subió al armario y cerro la puerta. Karin siguió dormida y no se entero de nada.

A la mañana siguiente karin abrió el armario y lo encontró durmiendo placidamente, le dio pena despertarlo pero se estaba haciendo tarde y quizás el tenia cosas que hacer.

Karin: toshiro, despierta- lo sacudió, el capitán como un acto de refljo la tomo por la muñeca y se puso en guardia.-

Karin: tranquilo soy yo, -dijo sonriendo

Toshiro: me asustaste.- le dijo sin soltarla aun

Karin: oh, estas demasiado cerca- le dijo y se sonrojó un poco mientras ambos se apartaban y el se disculpaba.

Toshiro: por cierto que hora es?- le pregunto

Karin: las 9-

Toshiro: maldita sea me quede dormido! – salto de golpe del armario y abrió la ventana. Karin solo lo miró.

Toshiro: lo ciento debo irme, gracias por todo nos vemos luego.-

Karin: te veo mas tarde, acostúmbrate a la idea de verme mas seguido. – le dijo sonriendo mientras el le devolvió una sonrisa y salto por la venta rumbo a la tienda de Urahara.

En las afueras de la ciudad ichigo y Rukia se encontraban eliminando a un centenar de huecos mientras discutían sobre quien había tenido la culpa de llegar medianamente tarde.

Rukia: ichigo, acaba ya con eso, no estamos para perder el tiempo!- le dijo

Ichigo: mira quien lo dice, estas repleta de trabajo! – mientras los dos estaban ocupados discutiendo ishida se encargo de todos los huecos con tan característico arco.

Rukia: genial nos ahorraste mucho trabajo ishida!

Ishida: no hay por que, pueden irse a otro lado Inoue y yo cubriremos esta parte.

Ichigo: si si como sea, debemos encontrar el por que de tantos huecos.- el celular de Rukia sonó, y ella respondió sin muchas ganas.

Rukia: diga.-

Renji: Rukia! Chad y yo estamos eliminando a todos los huecos de este lado, pero parece que hay algo que los atrae hacia el centro de la ciudad,.

Rukia: algo como que?- dijo asombrada

Renji: un humano con altos poderes espirituales, no hay otra explicación debe ser eso. Si no encontramos a ese humano y hacemos que regule su riatsu, estaremos en problemas.

Rukia: muy bien les dejaremos esto a ustedes nosotros no encargaremos del humano.

Renji: bien nosotros nos haremos cargo, suerte.- dicho esto Rukia colgó.

Rukia: ichigo, debemos dejarle esto a ellos nosotros debemos buscar a lo que los esta atrayendo.

Ichigo: Uryuu, Inoue, les dejamos esto a ustedes.- ambos asintieron y continuaron con su trabajo.


	3. Chapter3 El entrenamiento serio comienza

Karin se encontraba entrenando con yoruichi y las almas modificadas, su progreso era notable, realmente ella podría hasta superar a ichigo en cuestión de meses.

Yoruichi: oye niña, trata de concentrarte más e intenta esquivar los taques de nova mientras me atacas, podrás hacerlo?- dijo divertida.

Karin: puedes apostarlo –dijo con una sonrisa desafiante. Y aunque aun estaba dentro de su cuerpo el entrenamiento marchaba a las mil maravillas, y no se podía esperar mas del ex capitán del doceavo escuadrón kisuke Urahara y la ex capitana de las fuerzas especiales Yoruichi Shihoin.

Urahara: si esto sigue marchando así separaremos su alma mucho antes de lo planeado.

Tessai: No cree que es algo joven para hacerla pasar por tal riesgo?,

Urahara: ichigo tenía su edad cuando le aplique ese entrenamiento, ella no tendrá dificultades en pasar la prueba, confió en ella. Es una Kurosaki después de todo no?, la sangre de los shinigamis corre por sus venas.

Tessai: si creo que tiene razón, ella esta progresando mas rápido de lo que lo hizo su hermano, creo que el entrenamiento terminara antes de lo pensado.

Urahara: es probable.-dijo observando serio la pelea.

Yoruichi: vamos niña! Eso es todo lo que tienes? Por favor donde quedó la juventud!- la molestaba, como alguna vez lo hizo con byakuya y aun lo hace con ichigo.

Karin: ya verás te alcanzaré! –gritaba euforica.

Urahara: Tessai, encárgate de las cosas aquí, iré arriba tengo que dar un par de explicaciones.

Tessai: como ordene- dijo mientras Urahara subía las escaleras.

yourichi superviso el entrenamiento de Karin, estaba tratando de descifrar sus movimientos, y descubrió que son similares a los que aplica ichigo en las batallas. Que irónico pensó-

Urahara: hey chicos, cual es el escándalo -dijo sentándose tranquilamente en su mesa a tomar un poco de té.

Ichigo: hemos descubierto que es el riatsu de un humano lo que atrae a los huecos, y hay un…-fue interrumpido

Urahara: cálmate ichigo, yo tengo a ese humano bajo protección, y le estoy enseñando a reducir las cantidades de energía espiritual.

Rukia: quien es?- preguntó curiosa

Urahara: por que no me acompañan y lo ven con sus propios ojos?- y los invito a bajar al sotano en el que ichigo tantas veces habia estado, y en que todos habian entrenado en tiempos de crisis.

Ichigo: c-claro – dijo siguiéndolo. Todos bajaron al sótano de Urahara donde quedaron perplejos, al ver quien era el atractivo de los huecos.

Ichigo: K-karin – balbuceo

Rukia: es increíble, esa niña emana unas cantidades inmensas de riatsu no me sorprende que haya atraído a tantos huecos.- se sorprendío

Urahara: Esta niña tiene mucho potencial, al igual que tú, ichigo pero ella podría superarte por lejos si le doy un entrenamiento más estricto hasta podría tranquilamente convertirse en capitana de algún escuadrón en cuestión de pocos años. No cabe duda que es una kurosaki- afirmo abriendo su caracteristico abanico cubriendose la sonrrisa.

Ichigo: no pienso arriesgarla a tantos peligros ni sueñen que dejaré que se convierta en shinigami, no señor! ella tendrá una vida normal yo voy a protegerla de cualquier peligro, no tiene por que hacer esto.

- No has pensado que quizás ella tomo esa decisión por voluntad propia?- dijo una vos a espaldas de ellos.

Ichigo: Toshiro Matsumoto!

Toshiro: Ya te he dicho que es capitán histugaya!-

Matsumoto: ooh veo que karin a progresado bastante mira nada más a la pequeña Kurosaki la ultima ves que la vi era toda una niña!, cielos como pasa el tiempo para los humanos!-

Ichigo: Ustedes ya la conocían?

Toshiro: La conocimos en una de nuestras misiones al mundo real, hace mas de dos años, cuando tú habías desaparecido.-

Matsumoto: es cierto incluso el capitán jugo con ella un partido de fútbol- dijo mientras contenía la risa.

Rukia: no conocíamos ese lado suyo capitán – dijo divertida

Toshiro: cállense!- se molestó

Matsumoto: incluso lo descubrí espiándola desde un tejado! – reía a carcajadas

Toshiro: Matsumotoo!- le grito mientras le saltaban las venas de la ira.

Ichigo: Ah sii?, no me imagine que te gustara mi hermana- dijo con cara de hermano celoso, alzando una ceja.

Toshiro: ya cállate idiota!- dijo aun mas molesto. Todos reían y el se cruzo de brazos molesto y un poco avergonzado de que su teniente fuera quien lo haya mandado al frente de tal manera.

Toshiro: lo que es importante, kurosaki- dijo serio mientras que este lo miró sorprendido.

Ichigo: de que hablas?.

Toshiro: Deja que ella continué con su entrenamiento, después de todo solo quiere ayudarte-

Ichigo: pero es muy peligroso! Yo se que tenia su edad cuando me convertí en shinigami y eso pero no por eso ella va a hacer lo mismo ademas.. - le interrumpio Urahara.

Urahara: vaya eres muy sobre protector ichigo, la niña ya tiene 15 no vas a seguir tratándola como la niña que ya no es o si?-

Ichigo: no pero…

Urahara: Como sea todo esta bien aquí, si las cosas siguen así pronto la convertiré en shinigami, aunque claro todo depende de ella.

Ichigo: harás lo mismo que hiciste conmigo verdad?- preguntó

Urahara: tal vez, o quizás se lo hago más fácil.

Ichigo: de acuerdo solo trata de que no le pase nada malo, la dejo a tu cuidado Urahara- dijo marchandose a cumplir con su trabajo.

Rukia: a donde vas ichigo?-

Ichigo: vamonos rukia tenemos trabajo que hacer- la chica asintio y lo siguio despidiendose de todos.

Urahara: no te preocupes ichigo, tratare de no matarla - lo saludo riendose

Ichigo: no juegues con eso, idiota! -dijo molesto

Urahara: solo bromeaba, sabes que no dejaria que nada malo le suseda a un subordinado mio, -

Ichigo: si creo que tienes razon- se rasco la cabeza y siguio caminando con rukia.

El capitan y su teniente se quedaron a obserbar el entrenamiento de la joven.

Karin: maldita sea, no le dicen la diosa de la velosidad por nada- se quejo cansada.

Urahara: ya es suficiente por hoy yourichi- la llamo el sombrerero

Karin: cielos estoy muy cansada, acabemos ya con esto quiero ir a dormir- se quejo sentandose en el suelo.

Toshiro: Karin, hay algo de lo que debemos hablarte.- dijo con su tipico tono frio de siempre.


	4. Chapter 4 Un nuevo desafío

Karin miro a los shinigamis frente a ella, le intrigaba mucho lo que sea que tuviesen que decirle. Comensaba a inpasientarse, a desesperar y rompio el silencio entre los shinigamis.

Karin: hablen ya! Que es de lo que quieren hablarme?- dijo impaciente

Toshiro: deberías ser un poco mas paciente, a estas alturas debes hacer a un lado ese tipo de actitudes.- dijo fríamente con su mirada vacía y sus ojos a medio cerrar. Karin pensó que quizás había sido demasiado duro pero el tenia razón ella ya no era una niña y debería aprender a comportarse.

Karin: tienes razón- dijo bajando la mirada, haciendo que toshiro lamentara haber echo su comentario, pero el era demasiado orgulloso como para retractarse de sus palabras, y solo desvió la mirada y le dio la palabra a Urahara.

Urahara: iré al grano contigo, Karin. –Dijo sacando su abanico – Tenemos que matarte.

Karin: QUE!!- grito

Urahara: Tranquila, no es como piensas- la tranquilizo.

Toshiro: todo lo que haremos será separar tu alma de tu cuerpo y convertirte en shinigami- agrego el joven capitán.

Youruichi: técnicamente cuando alma abandona tu cuerpo se llama morir, pero ese no es el caso- dijo sentada sobre una roca.

Karin: que debo hacer? – pregunto confusa mas que asustada. Urahara solo estrecho su bastón, contra el cuerpo de Karin separando así su alma de su cuerpo.

Urahara: bien ahora cortaremos la cadena.-

Karin: Que?!- grito- esto es lo que mantiene mi alma unida a mi cuerpo, si la cortas no podré volver nunca mas! – se desesperó.

Yoruichi: tranquilízate! No seas tan escandalosa, es parte del entrenamiento, no morirás tan fácil o si?- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Toshiro: no tienes de que alarmarte si sigues las instrucciones de Urahara todo estará bien- le dijo intentando tranquilizarla. Aunque siguió sonando frío.

Karin: Si supongo que si, - dijo ya mas calmada.-

Urahara: muy bien escucha atentamente esto es lo que harás,- dijo Urahara mientras comenzaba a darle las instrucciones de cómo podía evitar convertirse en un hueco, y ser una shinigami.

Karin: esto es complicado, pero si ichigo lo logro en tres horas yo lo lograré en dos- dijo motivada intentando ocultar sus miedos de morir. Toshiro la miro y percibió su miedo detrás de su sonrisa pero no tenia nada bueno que agregar para calmarla, no era bueno con las demostraciones de afecto y opto por no decir nada.

El entrenamiento había pasado a otro nivel, karin se encontraba debatiendo dentro de un poso por salir con vida convertida en una autentica shinigami.

La primera hora había pasado, y karin aun seguía dentro del poso, Urahara calculo unas tres o cuatro horas para que la cadena terminara de consumirse a si misma, si Karin no salía de ahí en ese tiempo, se convertiría en un hueco y se verían forzados a asesinarla.

Matsumoto: tenga fe en ella capitán! – le dijo sonriendo

Toshiro: No estoy preocupado Matsumoto! , cállate y observa.- la regaño.

El tiempo se agotaba la segunda hora estaba a punto de concluir, y no había señales de que Karin estuviese saliendo.

Toshiro: el tiempo se acaba, mas te vale no morir – pensaba el capitán mientras apretaba los puños. El ultimo minuto de la segunda hora esta a punto de tocar cuando una gran explosión se desató y ahí estaba ella, justo a tiempo tardo dos horas exactas como había prometido.

Matsumoto: Karin, Karin!- gritaba emocionada- lo hiciste eres un shinigami!

Yoruichi: esto marcha bien, esta manejando esta situación con bastante prudencia- le dijo a su amigo.

Urahara: es cierto, pensé que tardaría un poco más pero fueron dos horas exactas.-

Karin no resistió mucho y se desplomo en el suelo, Matsumoto y el capitán hitsugaya corrieron hacia ella mientras que yoruichi y Urahara se quedaban donde estaban observando.

Matsumoto: Karin, estas bien?- le decía tomándola en brazos.

Toshiro: solo esta dormida, utilizo todas sus reservas de energía para poder salir.- dijo parado a su lado, sin demostrar emoción alguna, su teniente lo miró y luego miro a la joven en sus brazos.

Matsumoto: Es muy fuerte- le dijo a su capitán mientras este asentía.

Se inclino tomando a Karin en sus brazos y la llevo a una habitación de la casa para que

descansara.

Urahara: creo que cuando despierte le daré un respiro, se merece un día libre – le dijo a los presentes.

Yoruichi: Rin rin será mejor que permanezcas con ella mientras le enseñas como salir y entrar en su cuerpo. Tú te ocuparás de su cuerpo y la ayudarás en todo lo que puedas.

Rin rin: claro, yo me encargo!- respondió obediente.

Urahara: Matsumoto necesito que le informes a ichigo de todo esto, debe estar preocupado- le dijo.

Matsumoto: enseguida, - dijo y se retiro para cumplir de inmediato con el pedido

Urahara: Y usted capitán podría encargarse de Karin?-

Toshiro: Por que yo? Que harás tu?- reclamo

Yoruichi: tenemos un par de asuntos que atender, debemos pasar el día fuera mañana, por eso no podremos controlar el riatsu de Karin.

Urahara: necesitamos que cuides de ella hasta que regresemos, si se sale de control podría atraer a un ejercito de menos grande- dijo con su infaltable abanico.

Yoruichi: no queremos eso, por eso te la confiamos a ti,- le dijo seria- además ella confiara mas en ti que en Rin rin.

Urahara: Nos haría ese favor capitán?-

Toshiro: no tengo otra opción o si?

Yoruichi: no no la tienes- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Karin se levantaba mucho mas recuperada.

Toshiro: oh, ya estas despierta, como te sientes?-

Karin: me siento muy bien gracias.- dijo

Urahara: Karin, Rin rin te acompañara a donde vayas, ella será tu alma sustituta-

Karin: alma sustituta?-

Toshiro: ella se encargara de tu cuerpo mientras estés en forma de shinigami.

Yoruichi: debes sacarla del muñeco y tragarla, de esa manera podrás transformarte.- dijo mientras se colocaba un guante rojo con un símbolo característico.

Yoruichi: Rin rin ven acá! – llamo al alma modificada.

Rin rin: me llamaban?-. Apareció en donde estaban, mientras que Yoruichi la toco con el guante haciendo que salga un píldora verde del muñeco.

Yoruichi: esto es lo que deberás tragarte, Rin rin hará el resto.- le indico, Karin entendió y volvió a colocar el alma en el muñeco, entro en su cuerpo y ya estaba lista para irse a casa.

Urahara: por cierto Karin, mañana tienes el día libre pero como nosotros no podremos protegerte en caso de que aparezcan muchos huecos o algún arrancar, el capitán Histugaya se encargara de protegerte, y deberás llevarte contigo a Rin rin, ella tiene poderes que pueden serte útiles.

Karin no se preocupe no necesito que me cuiden puedo sola.- dijo agradeciendo la preocupación.

Urahara: lo sabemos, pero nunca te has enfrentado a un arrancar y como tienes un riatsu muy apetitoso para ellos podrías atraerlo y seria peligroso.

Toshiro: será hasta que ellos regresen – dijo sin mirarla.

Karin: como sea, vamonos entonces. Vienes rin rin? – pregunto mientras ambos jóvenes estaban ya dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Rin rin: Adelántense, yo debo encargarme de unas tareas aquí y los alcanzaré luego- dicho esto los jóvenes se marcharon-

Yoruichi: esto sera muy interesante.- dijo maliciosa

Urahara: si supongo que tienes razón, hay algo especial en ellos.

Yoruichi: quizas ella haga algo con el frio perfil del capitan, sera muy interezante verlo- dijo con el mismo tono de voz malicioso.- Urahara solo asintio detras de su abanico, y ambos comensaron a reir imaginandose cosas.

* * *

Gracias a los que les gustó, mas tarde subo el cap 5,


	5. Chapter 5 Miradas

Capitulo 5

Toshiro y Karin iban caminando despacio y en silencio, el con sus manos en los bolsillos, y karin un poco pensativa. Toshiro la miro de reojo y vio como ella miraba el cielo, de repente su mirada se desvió a su brazo. Karin tenia el brazo muy maltratado por el entrenamiento de hoy, y apenas se había echo un vendaje improvisado para suprimir los daños.

Toshiro: tu brazo no se ve bien- le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Karin: no es nada, solo un par de raspones- dijo mientras intentaba moverlo, pero era inútil le dolía demasiado y lo dejo quieto, la sangre habia comenzado a traspasar la tela pero karin no dijo nada. El capitán se detuvo y karin lo miro desconcertada, el tomo un pedazo de su camisa y la corto con los dientes.

Karin: que haces toshiro tu camisa..- dijo mientras veía como el joven de mirada penetrante y profunda se acercaba a ella. El tomo el brazo herido de karin con delicadeza pero no hizo que no le doliera y Karin se trago una mueca de dolor.

Toshiro: eres muy mala haciendo vendajes – dijo serio, mientras quitaba el vendaje anterior y comenzaba a vendarla bien. Karin solo lo miraba y guardaba silencio. El joven termino de vendarla y comenzó a usar un poco de kidoh para sanarla.

Karin: que es esa técnica? - pregunto mientras seguía mirando a toshiro con discreción.

Toshiro: es kidoh, - dijo sin desconcentrarse demasiado, karin solo permaneció callada.

Toshiro: Con eso basta para que puedas moverlo con libertad.- dijo mirándola

Karin: gracias toshiro, pero no era necesario.- se lamentó bajando la mirada.

Toshiro: veámonos- dijo empezando a caminar, karin sonrió mientras lo alcanzaba y se preguntaba por que su brazo aun no había sanado del todo. No entendía bien como funcionaba eso del kidoh.

Toshiro: el kidoh es una de las técnicas que usan los shinigamis, se usa tanto para atacar como para curar.-

Karin: ya veo, con que es eso,- dijo mirando su brazo, aun pensando

Toshiro: los verdaderos resultados los tendrás mañana,- dijo como adivinando sus pensamientos. Karin asintió y seguio caminando con el. Toshiro pensó que tendría que volver a dormir en el armario de karin y esconderse de su familia. Pero tenia que cumplir con su deber de protegerla, por eso ya no le importaba.

Toshiro: llegamos, - dijo serio. Karin no podía permitir que la vieran entrar con un muchacho y subir a su cuarto, pensarían cualquier estupidez pero para su suerte tubo una buena idea.

Karin: debes entrar por la ventana de mi cuarto- dijo señalando la ventana. Toshiro solo obedeció y desapareció con su shumpo. Karin entró a la casa y subió a toda prisa después de cruzar unas palabras con su padre y hermana. Ichigo no estaba en casa así que no hubo ningún problema. La morena de cabello oscuro medianamente largo entre en la habitación algo agitada y cerro la puerta tras ella.

Toshiro: tardaste demasiado – se quejo asustando a karin que acaba de entrar

Karin: ah! Toshiro, me asustaste! – reclamo.

Toshiro: lo ciento- dijo fríamente, mientras posaba una mano sobre el armario para abrirlo.

Karin: toshiro, esto te servirá para dormir esta noche- dijo tendiéndole un par de sabanas y un pijama de ichigo. Toshiro lo tomo y le agradeció, y se metió al armario para cambiarse. Karin se quitó la blusa para cambiarse, pero Rin Rin entró por la ventana dándole un bonito susto, por lo que ella grito. Toshiro abrio la puerta del armario algo alarmado, y se encontró con algo que no esperaba, Karin en ropa interior, ella se cubrio de inmediato.

Karin: toshiro no te preocupes, es que Rin rin entro así de repente y me sorprendí eso es todo.- dijo nerviosa. Toshiro había desviado su mirada, algo avergonzado y solo asintio y cerro la puerta.

Rin rin: parece que interrumpi algo importante- dijo maliciosa mientras se acomoda en la cama de karin hasta que ella acabara de cambiarse.

Karin: nose de que hablas!- dijo karin sonrojada subiendo un poco el tono de voz.

Rin rin: vamos karin entre ustedes pasa algo, yo no soy tonta!- le dijo con el mismo tono de antes, toshiro estaba escuchando todo y solo parecia tener un tic en la ceja por la insolencia del alma modificada.

Karin: callate tonta y duermete!- le dijo aun enojada, apagando luz. Rin rin solo se rio un poco, y se acomodo a un lado de la cama.

Karin: por cierto como llegaste hasta aquí-

Rin rin: es que tuve que ayudar a ichigo en una misión hace unos años y tenia que convivir con el y el idiota de kon.-

Karin: ya veo, por eso te veía algo familiar, eres la vieja muñeca de Yuzu – dijo sonriendo. Hablaron un poco y ambas se quedaron dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente karin despertó preocupada, se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, se dirigió al armario olvidando por completo que el estaba ahí.

Toshiro no se había puesto la camiseta de ichigo, le resultaba algo incomoda, además el estaba acostumbrado a dormir con su torso al descubierto. Karin lo miro algo avergonzada recordando la escena de la noche anterior, y sentía que se estaba repitiendo al revés. Toshiro dormía con los brazos en la nuca, y seguía manteniendo su aspecto tranquilo aun durmiendo.

Toshiro: que es lo que te preocupa- dijo sacando a karin de sus pensamientos, con un tono como si solo hubiese estado recostado sin dormir.

Karin: lo siento toshiro no quería despertarte- se disculpo mientras se hacia a un lado para que toshiro pudiera bajar del armario.

Toshiro: tuviste pesadillas verdad- dijo con su típica postura de superior, pero se veía diferente eso era lo que a karin le intrigaba mientras veía a Rin rin placidamente dormida.

Karin: No se bien que es esto- dijo recostándose a la pared colocándose una mano sobre la cara.- toshiro, la miro fijamente mientras ella pensaba bien como explicar lo que le había sucedido.

Karin: Es algo extraño, tengo el presentimiento de que algo grande va a pasar, no si es bueno o malo, solo sé que pasara- dijo con la mirada algo insegura. Toshiro se acerco hacia ella un poco para mirarla directo a los ojos y hacerle saber que podía confiar en el.

Cuando estubo lo suficientemente cerca le puso una mano en el hombro.

Toshiro: entiendo, pero no debes preocuparte demaciado- le dijo, Karin subio la mirada para verlo y se sintio rara.

Karin: gracias- le dijo sonriendo, mientras tomaba la muñeca del joven de cabello alvino.

Yuzu: Karin!- se escuchó desde el pasillo.

Karin: demonios, ella no debe vernos aquí!- dijo mirando a toshiro con preocupación.

Yuzu: Karin!. Estas aquí?- pregunto su hermana entrando a la habitación que estaba vacia. No se percato de que Karin y toshiro estaban escondidos tras la puerta, sus cuerpos estaban pegados y sus narices se rozaban. Podían sentir uno la respiración del otro, pero no parecian estar incomodos. Yuzu, seguia en la habitación, al parecer se habia puesto a ordenar y con el desorden del cuarto tardaria bastante.

Karin miraba fijo al capitan, y el tambien a ella, el tenia sus manos posadas en la pared y ella en el pecho desnudo de Hitsugaya. Tenia el cuerpo bien formado, era perfecto y karin lo habia notado. Su hermana aun no acababa de ordenar y comenzaba a poderse nerviosa.

Toshiro: tranquila, si guardas silencio no nos encontraran – le susurro. Ella inconscientemente al ver como entraba su padre en la habitación le clabo las uñas pero el solo la miraba y apenas se quejo. Ella acaricio la herida como pidiendole disculpas, ya que no era seguro hablar. Los profundos ojos verde turquesa de aquel muchacho hicieron que su pulso comensara a temblar. El tomo una de las manos de ella que temblaban sobre su pecho, y la estrujo aun mas para calmarla.

Issin: vamonos hija, tenemos que preparar el desayuno- dijo alejandose con Yuzu cerrando la puerta tras el.

Toshiro y karin suspiraron aliviados, pero aun no se apartaban.

Toshiro: no tiembles, podria pensar que me tienes miedo- le dijo mirandola fijo, en ese momento la mirada de nerviosismo de Karin cambió e inmediatamente dejo de temblar.

Karin: yo jamás te tendria miedo- dijo poniendo su unica mano libre en su rostro, lo que sorprendio mucho al joven capitán. Queria tranquilizarla, pero parece que la habia relajado mas de la cuenta, pero a el no parecio importarle. La tomo por la cintura y la besó sin más.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, mañana sin falta subo la continuacion, espero que les haya gustado saludos**_.


	6. Chapter 6 Sueños y sensaciones

Ambos se separaron al cabo de unos minutos, Rin rin observo todo desde el principio haciéndose la dormida.

Karin: l-lo ciento, no fue mi intención, solo que.. – intento disculparse pero el capitán se acerco de nuevo mas a ella.

Toshiro: no te preocupes, de todas formas volverá a suceder- le dijo serio, acorralándola de nuevo contra la pared, karin bajo la cabeza y sonrió, sabia a que se refería.

Karin: ya veo- dijo maliciosa, a lo que el capitán siguió con su semblante serio. Rin rin comenzó a reír y ya no pudo aguantar más, y soltó una carcajada.

Rin rin: hay, lo siento lo siento- dijo entre carcajadas revolcándose en la cama.

Karin: Maldita!- dijo acercándose a ella para darle su merecido, pero el teléfono de toshiro sono.

Toshiro: Karin sal de tu cuerpo, tenemos que irnos- dijo saliendo de su gigai. Karin se puso el guante que le dio Youruichi, sacando a rin rin del muñeco y tragándose la píldora. Karin y toshiro salieron por la ventana al encuentro con el hueco que causaba problemas.

Karin: Rin rin, tu debes ir al entrenamiento de fútbol y después alcánzanos, a y no olvides ocultar el cuerpo de toshiro!- le dijo sin esperar una respuesta.

Rin rin: pero..Yo - objeto pero ya era tarde, los dos se habían ido.

Karin se encontraba pensando en todo lo que había sucedido desde que toshiro volvió a

Aparecer, su entrenamiento los sueños y las nuevas sensaciones que se habian despertado dentro de ella. Todo era muy extraño, comenzaba a sentirse cada vez mas extraña y no entendia el por que.

Toshiro: será mejor que prestes atención, estamos cerca- dijo sospechando en que estaba pensando la joven de cabello largo.

Karin: estoy muy atenta- le dijo disimulando su desconcentración. Toshiro no respondio nada y la observo un poco. Ella habia cresido mucho en el tiempo que pasó sin verla, su cuerpo habia tomado forma, era perfecta. Su traje de shinigami era igual que el de Yoruichi, no tardo en añadirle su estilo, pensaba el capitán y siguió observándola sin que ella lo notara. Su cabello estaba largo, le llegaba a la cintura. El lo recordaba corto y mas lacio pero se ve que con el tiempo, ella se lo dejó crecer y unas ondas se le habian formado en las puntas, le sentaba muy bien.

Karin: ahí esta! – dijo señalándolo

Toshiro: es un menos, rayos creí que se trataba de un hueco normal.- Dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada, y karin hizo lo mismo.

Karin: Despierta, Kirara- dijo activando su forma shikai. Toshiro quedo perplejo, como era posible, no llevaba un dia convertida en shinigami y ya se habia encontrado con su zanpaktou.

Toshiro: como demonios..- intento preguntar

Karin: viento cortante - dijo agitando su espada. Dándole un golpe certero eliminando al hueco. Karin se veia tranquila, guardo su espada y miró a hitsugaya que la miraba impresionado.

Karin: fue durante la noche – fue todo lo que dijo.

Toshiro: por lo que veo es una zanpakto tipo viento- dijo envainando su espada.

Karin: no lo sé yo solo hice todo lo que vi en mi sueño. No estaba segura si ese era el nombre de mi zampaktou.

Toshiro: estas diciendo que tienes premoniciones?- le dijo algo asombrado.

Karin: no lo sé, yo solo vi esta esena en mi sueño y actue de acuerdo a ella.

Toshiro: alguien se manifesto en tu sueño?-

Karin: Era una especie de zorro, o zorra para ser exactos, me hablo y me dijo que era parte de mi alma, y que la hiciera despertar cada vez que quisiera atacar. Creo que eso fue todo lo que hable con ella.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Toshiro: ya veo, con que ese fue el sueño raro que tuviste.- dijo mirándola.

Karin: no, había algo más. Pero aun no descubro bien de que se trata.-

Toshiro: ya veo- dijo de la fría manera de siempre.

Karin: regresemos, vaya a saber que está haciendo tu cuerpo y rin rin- dijo seria pero después algo divertida.

Toshiro: cierto, vámonos- Los dos se fueron a buscar sus cuerpos, mientras que ichigo y Rukia seguían lidiando con los huecos que el reiatsu de su hermana atraía.

Ichigo: creo que ya son todos- dijo suspirando y guardando su espada.

Rukia: eso parece, pero debemos mantenernos alerta de todos modos-

Ichigo: si si, como sea ya vamonos, estoy cansado y tengo hambre- se quejo, rukia suspiro y lo siguió

Rukia: no haces mas que quejarte ichigo- lo regaño.

Ichigo: tienes ganas de pelear verdad-

Rukia: Claro que no! Solo digo lo que pienso- le dijo desviando la mirada

Ichigo: lo que tu digas – dijo sonriendo, Rukia lo miro y noto el gran parecido que tenia con Kaien, le vinieron al cuerpo viejas sensaciones viejos recuerdos que se encontraban ya opacados y polvorientos por el cruel transcurso del tiempo.

Ichigo: en que piensas?-

Rukia: en nada importante-

Ichigo: anda dime – dijo curioso

Rukia: te da curiosidad verdad –dijo con un tono malicioso y una mirada un más.

Ichigo: mmm, bueno quizás un poco-

Rukia: olvídalo-

Ichigo: Qué? – dijo molesto

Rukia: acaso piensas que te diré todo lo que pienso? Vamos ichigo me conoces lo suficiente para saber que eso no va a pasar.- dijo irónica

Ichigo: Eres un monstruo – susurro molesto.

Rukia: dijiste algo? – aun mas molesta , Ichigo negó con la cabeza y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la tienda de Urahara, donde solo se encontraba Matsumoto y las almas modificadas.

Matsumoto: Oh que tal! Como les ha ido- dijo alegremente, Ururu los saludo cordialmente y jinta igual de grosero que siempre.

Ichigo: Hola matsumoto, has visto a urahara o a yoruichi? - dijo mirando hacia a todos lados buscandolos

Cloud: Ellos no estan aqui, se fueron muy temprano esta mañana dijeron que tenian cosas que hacer.

Ichigo: Que!! se fueron? y quien se supene que supervisara el entrenamiento de karin? y como regularemos la cantidad de huecos aqui?- dijo algo exasperado.

Renji: Calmate ichigo!, el capitan hitsuya se esta encargando de karin- le dijo tranquilo.

Nova: Ademas rin rin está con ella-

Rukia: no te preocupes ichigo, el capitán cuidara de ella tu solo preocupate por acabar con los huecos!- dijo sentandose en la mesa.

Ichigo: supongo que tienes razon, pero ella es muy testaruda estoy segura que le causara problemas a toshiro.

Mientras todos tomaban un poco de té y discutian sobre el caracter y las habilidades de karin, ellos dos ivan saltando por los tejados y llegaron al lugar favorito de toshiro.

karin: es aqui..- dijo casi para si misma.

Toshiro: cierto, aqui nos conosimos.- decia mientras se recostaba al barandal.

Karin: no lo olvidaria, despúes de todo nos ayudaste a ganar un partido de fulbol.

Toshiro: Karin, tienes un poder imprecionante debes esforsarte para poder dominarlo- dijo serio,

Karin: lo sé, y tambíen sé que con bajo el entrenamiento de Urahara y yoruichi podré dominarlo pero.. me pregunto si realmente seré capas-

Toshiro: lo serás, solo trata de tragarte un poco el orgullo y pide ayuda- le dijo mirandola fijo con sus profundos ojos.

Karin: bueno..yo-

Toshiro: y deja de encerrar tu sentimientos, solo te lastimas a ti misma haciendo esa tonteria - dijo de frente a ella y un poco mas cerca de lo normal, el se identificaba mucho con ella por que ambos eran muy orgullosos y frios, ocultaban sus sentimientos tenian mucho en común, y por sobre todas las cosas, ella lo nesesitaba.

Karin: Tienes razon, pero no quiero que nadie se preocupe por mi o me vean devil, y..- se sorprendio, toshiro estaba tomandola por los ombros y la miraba directo a los ojos. Al cabo de unos segundo la abrazo, y esperaron a si el atardecer.

Su cabello era sedoso, y su piel emanaba una escencia unica, que lo rodeaba de paz, no queria romper el momento, el jamás había sentido algo semejante y ella tampoco. Pocos segundos pasaron y ella lo apartó lo tomo con suavidad del rostro y lo besó.

* * *

**Gracias a todos acepto criticas y sugerencias, pronto lo continuo saludos**


	7. Chapter 7 solitaria despedida

Toshiro: Será mejor que volvamos, se está haciendo tarde-

Karin: volvamos- dijo casi arrastrándolo. No Quería que el recordara que tenia que volver la tienda de Urahara, para saber si ellos habían regresado, de echo no le importaría si se quedaban fuera por un buen tiempo, por que toshiro estaría con ella y todo estaría bien.

Caminaban en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Toshiro pensaba que no debería involucrarse mas con ella por que eran de mundos diferentes, tenían distintos entornos y unos de los dos se vería forzado a abandonarlo todo por el otro, el no era humano ni estaba vivo tenia casi cien años y ella apenas unos 15, le arruinaría la vida si seguía interfiriendo en sus asuntos, pero no quería alejarse tampoco, ni quería dejarla sola y abandonada a la deriva con un poder que no era aun capaz de controlar y se sintió acorralado por dos realidades que era incapaz de enfrentar.

Karin: no olvides entrar por la ventana.- le dijo con un tono triste. Hitsugaya acomodo y acaricio un poco el largo cabello de karin, para de alguna manera tranquilizarla. Ella bajo la mirada con un poco de nostalgia, pero el joven levanto su rostro con su mano y la miro a los ojos.

Toshiro: no bajes la mirada,- le dijo- Karin se sorprendió pero no pudo decir nada.

Toshiro: tienes unos ojos únicos no deberías esconderlos.- le dijo viendo hacia otro lado.

Karin: gracias, toshiro – dijo sonriéndole y ambos se separaron para entrar a la casa.

Ichigo: de donde vienes – dijo algo molesto- con quien has estado.

Karin: ah ichigo, bueno yo… verás puedo explicarlo – dijo nerviosa.

Yuzu: Karin es muy tarde quieres comer algo antes de dormir? – pregunto Yuzu asomándose desde la cocina.

Karin: c-claro ire a darme un baño y después cenaré- dijo corriendo hacia el baño.

Ichigo: hey! karin aun no acabo contigo!- Le grito desde la mesa.

Isshin: Hijaaa- grito el viejo hiperactivo de siempre.

Karin: ahora no viejo tengo prisa – dijo subiendo las escaleras

Ichigo: se piensa que soy idiota- susurro entres dientes muy molesto,

Karin: yuzu cuando termines lleva la comida a mi cuarto pero toca antes de entrar- grito desde arriba.

Yuzu: como digas- le respondió. Karin se ducho y Salio envuelta en una toalla a toda prisa a su habitación antes de que Yuzu subiera, y cerro la puertas tras ella.

Karin: demonios, - se quejó

Toshiro: que fue todo ese revuelo haya abajo?- dijo toshiro saliendo del armario.

Karin: no! , toshiro vuelve a entrar- dijo pero era tarde el ya la habia visto y ambos se sonrojaron.

Yuzu: Karin te traje la cena – se hoyo tras la puerta.

Karin: de prisa escóndete- le susurro al joven que obedeció de inmediato. Karin abre la puerta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Karin: Gracias Yuzu, hasta mañana- dijo cerrandole la puerta en la cara a su hermana.

Yuzu: que le pasara?- se pregunto mientras bajaba a la cosina.

En la habitación de karin.

Karin: eso estubo cerca muy cerca- Suspiraba.

Toshiro: si- dijo saliendo del armario.

Karin: ten, debes tener hambre- le dijo tendiéndole el plato con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo. Toshiro se sonrrojo un poco y tomo el plato sin decir nada.

Karin: ahora métete en el armario hasta que acabe de vestirme.- le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y buscaba su ropa en los cajones. Toshiro se metió al armario con pocas ganas y ella comenzó a vestirse.

Ichigo: Se piensa que no se que se paso el día entero con toshiro – dijo molesto entrando a su habitación-

Rukia: y ahora por que te quejas- le dijo rukia sentada en su cama.

Ichigo: es karin! Se piensa que no sé que es un shinigami y que está a cargo de toshiro y que se pasó con el toda la tarde y…

Rukia: Deberías darle un poco de espacio no crees? Ella ya creció puede hacer las cosas por si misma además está con el capitán no tienes de que preocuparte ichigo ya te lo he dicho. Es más ni siquiera deberías regañarla si escondiera algún muchacho en la habitación- le dijo recostándose en la cama de ichigo.

Ichigo: QUE! Claro que la regañaría si escondiera a alguien en su cuarto, ella es joven todavía, que locura es esa de esconder a alguien en tu habitación!- le gritaba

Rukia: por que- dijo comiendo la cena que le había traído ichigo.

Ichigo: bueno por que… - pensaba rascándose la cabeza

Rukia: Ni es demasiado joven ni es una locura, después de todo tu lo hiciste- le dijo terminando de comer-

Ichigo: como sea, métete en el armario voy a cambiarme- dijo sacandose la camiseta, rukia lo miró un poco, no era la primera vez que lo veia así ya que cuando luchaba su ropa terminaba siempre echa trizas.

Ichigo: rukia vuelve! Y entra al armario.- le dijo sacandola de sus pensamientos, la joven obedeció.

Mientras todos dormian toshiro se habia sentado en el tejado de la habitación, necesitaba pensar, el sabia perfectamente que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero por primera vez se encontraba sumamente confundido, sus ojos vacios ahora reflejaban confucion y su coraza de hielo lentamente se desmoronaba y era atrabesado por ella.

Toshiro:_ esto no está bien, no debería estar pasando! Que es lo que he hecho-_ se decía así mismo una y otra vez pero solo podía pensar en ella y en la extraña sensación y misterioso impulso que tubo la primera vez que la besó, por que ella no movió ni un músculo esa vez el fue el de la iniciativa y no podía culparla.

Saco de su bolsillo un pequeño cristal, era hermoso y toshiro lo miraba con intriga y nostalgia como si fuera a darle la respuesta a su problema y a la vez le recordara algo que lo entristecía. Toshiro apretó el cristal y bajo su mirada tratando de mostrar inexpresión. Su zampactou estaba inquieta y el decidió caminarse con su compañero.

Hyorinmaru: Todo es muy confuso, pero a la vez claro- le decía la espada a su maestro

Toshiro: explícate- dijo ya dentro de su mundo interno.

Hyorinmaru: Esa mujer comenzó por despertar su intriga y su interés hace tres años cuando la conoció y ahora pasado ese tiempo he deducido que no solo se interesó por su poder espiritual si no por lo parecida que es a usted y lo mucho que lo entiende y aprecia. Usted se enamoró de ella maestro pero es demaciado orgulloso para aceptar su debilidad. Que es ella- le dijo sin dar demasiadas vueltas.

Toshiro: Imposible- dijo algo sorprendido pero no demaciado.

Hyorinmaru: lo es maestro, y ahora nos enfrentamos a una difícil decisión- dijo algo triste.

Toshiro: No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí- dijo friamente

Hyorinmaru: maestro..

Toshiro: Hemos averiguado quien es el atractivo de los huecos y Urahara se encargara de karin, partiremos mañana a media tarde- dijo sin más

Hyorinmaru: Debería pensarlo mejor maestro, quizás no vuelva a verla y además ella iría tras usted si la abandona.

Toshiro: me despediré de ella como si nada hubiera ocurrido, eso es lo que haré así ser más fácil olvidar este maldito mal entendido.-

Toshiro despertó temprano esa mañana, ella aun dormía y se veia tranquila. El se acerco y puso un cristal en su mano. La miro por ultima vez como abria de recordarla para siempre.

Toshiro: Adiós, Karin gracias y lo ciento- dijo dándole la espalda-

Karin: Toshiro no te vallas- la hoyo decir, el se voltio algo sorprendido pensando que quizás ella estuviese al tanto de lo que el pretendía hacer. Pero no.

Toshiro: Karin?- susurro. Ella estaba soñando, estaba teniendo la visión de lo que hoy sucedería. Toshiro iba a acariciar su rostro pero se retracto y huyo a la tienda de Urahara.

* * *

**Perdon por el retraso, pronto el cap 8 gracias a todos**


	8. Chapter 8 La verdad detras de la verdad

**Capitulo 8 **

Karin despertó asustada y se sentó de golpe en la cama, tenia la respiración agitada y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se levanto mareada se sostuvo por la pared y llamó a toshiro con gran esfuerzo, al ver que el no respondía abrió el armario con brusquedad y el no estaba.

Karin: No maldición! Tengo que detenerlo – Se exaspero

Rin Rin: que sucede Karin es muy temprano, y llegaste muy tarde anoche- dijo mientras veía a la chica correr de un lado al otro.

Karin: Rin rin, ahora no hay tiempo debemos ir a la tienda de urahara -atravesó el muñeco con el guante. Trago la píldora y salio de su cuerpo.

Rin rin: cual es la prisa!- dijo saltando a su ritmo por los tejados-

Karin: Toshiro tiene pensado irse, pero en cuanto el portal hacia a la sociedad de almas se ha abra algo muy malo le sucederá- Dijo aun con más desesperación

Rin rin: que soñaste karin?- le preguntó

Karin: Toshiro morirá si vuelve hoy a la sociedad de almas debo detenerlo-

Rin rin: Eso es terrible Karin pero a manos de quien morirá?-

Karin: a manos de alguien que debería estar muerto.-

Ambas llegaron a la tienda y la puerta estaba entre abierta igual que la del sótano.

Entró llamando a todos, estaba desesperada. Bajo al sótano a toda velocidad y allí estaban a punto de partir.

Karin: Espera!- le grito karin a toshiro quien esperaba una reacción similar de su parte.

Toshiro: Lo siento pero debo irme-dijo ya apunto partir, en cuanto la puerta se abre karin con shumpo impresionante empuja a toshiro y recibe el golpe destinado para el. Una espada atravesó su estomago pero ella seguía de pie, no iban a derrumbarla tan fácilmente.

Toshiro: Karin!- gritó

Rangiku: quien demonios eres- grito furiosa matsumoto mientras desenvainaba su espada al igual que los demás.

Urahara: Creí que habías sido el primero en morir pero veo que aun estás con vida, Ichimaru.- Dijo desenvainando seriamente su espada. Rangiku se estremeció hasta los huesos, no podía creer que estuviera vivo. Ella misma junto con varios lo vieron morir.

Renji: imposible!-

Ichimaru: veo que no se han olvidado de mí, - dijo con su patética sonrisa.

Toshiro: Maldito seas!- dijo irreconociblemente furioso activando su shikai.

Youruichi: Detente o vas a terminar de matarla- dijo poniéndose adelante del capitán.

Tessai: Aun podemos salvarla – agrego con preocupación.

Urahara: Llévate a los niños de aquí tessai y busca a ichigo Rukia y los demás e informales de esto.- tessai asintió y tomo a jinta y ururu y desapareció.

Rin Rin: Karin resiste- le gritaba

Karin: No iba a dejarte… - dijo en un hilo de voz mientras expulsaba sangre.

Ichimaru: No es mi intención matarte, ni tampoco a tu adorado capitán solo vine aquí por alguien- dijo tomando un aire mas serio.

Rangiku: No hagas esto! Detente – grito, Ichimaru la miró pero no dijo nada no era necesario que le dijese algo. Karin tomo con su mano la espada de ichimaru.

Karin: No te dejaré que la toques-

Ichigo: no pienso matarla si a eso te refieres. No podría- dijo viéndola a ella.

Ichimaru: Antes de irme al Hueco mundo te dije, que nada me gustaría más que llevarte conmigo, lo recuerdas-

Rangiku: lo recuerdo- dijo con una postura seria y algo fría.

Ichimaru: eso pensé- Saco con un poco de delicadeza la espada del cuerpo de Karin y el mismo la sostuvo y la deposito en piso. Su intención jamás había sido el matar pero quería sacar del medio a quien sea sin lastimarlo demasiado, ya no era divertido ver correr sangre para el. Todos observaron sorprendidos la escena pero de todas formas se pusieron a la defensiva esperando un ataque. Ichimaru apareció en frente a Rangiku y comenzaron a chocar espadas, Toshiro corrió hacia Karin y la tomo en brazos.

Yourichi: Llévala a un lugar seguro e intenta detener el sangrado con Kidoh- le dijo cubriéndolo por si acaso.

Urahara: ella es fuerte y no morirá fácil ahora vete te alcanzaremos en un momento.- el asintió.

Toshiro: Cuiden de Matsumoto.- fue lo ultimo que dijo y desapareció.

La teniente daba golpes que sabia que el iba a detener, el solo parecía estar jugando con ella, no dejaba de sonreír y tener un perfil nostálgico y triste.

Rangiku: por que haces esto.- pregunto levemente con tristeza

Ichimaru: A la memoria de los viejos tiempos- sonrió. Rangiku dio un golpe que en un combate real el esquivaría o bloquearía, pero los resultados esta vez fueron diferentes.

Rangiku: Gin!- grito mientras veía como su espada atravesaba el corazón de su amigo de la infancia.

Ichimaru: Vine aquí, por que quería morir por tus manos, quería que lo ultimo que viera seas tu, quería recuperar un poco de lo que perdí por abandonarte- dijo enterrando más la espada y acercándose mas a la teniente.

Rangiku: Eres un idiota -dijo derramando lagrimas, quitándole la espada.

Ichimaru: Adiós Rangiku, discúlpame- dijo dándole un ultimo abrazo.

El lo único que deseaba era morir en manos del ser mas preciado que tenia, quería ver por ultima vez sus deslumbrantes ojos, abrazarla despedirse y disculparse por todo lo erróneo que había echo. Consiguió que ella lo perdonara y lloro su muerte una segunda vez por que lo amaba y el no pudo saberlo. Pero se consoló con saber que todo esta bien entre ellos ahora y que el pronto vendrá a vivir al mundo de los humanos por que volverá a nacer como humano. Quizás con algo de suerte pueda encontrarlo pero esa etapa debe superarse y ambos ahora tienen sus vidas. Dentro de todo felices.

Toshiro se desvivía por curar los órganos dañados de Karin con ayuda de tessai, los resultados eran muy lentos y su vida se acortaba a cada segundo.

Toshiro: Resiste, no te dejaré morir- pensaba

Para suerte de todos Orihime entro en la habitación con Rukia, Chad, Uryuu e Ichigo.

Ichigo: Maldito sea gin! – dijo viendo a su hermana mal herida.

Rukia: descanse Capitán se esta quedando sin energía- le aconsejo

Uryuu: Ichigo vamonos dejemos esto en manos de Orihime, los demás nos necesitan- dijo. Ichigo asintió y los tres jóvenes acompañados por Rukia bajaron al sótano.

Orihime: No se preocupen, ella estará bien- Tranquilizó al capitán.

Toshiro: confió en tus habilidades- dijo tan frió como siempre.

Después de unas horas Karin comenzó a abrir los ojos. Estaba conmenzando a sentirse mejor pero aun deliraba un poco.

Toshiro no puedes irte- dijo como parte de un sueño, Orihime se sorprendió un poco pero no quiso preguntar nada, ya después se enteraría. Toshiro en cambio su semblante frio a uno preocupante.

Toshiro: Ella vio esto en su sueño, y vino a salvarme la vida – pensó

Mientras en el sótano de Urahara.

Ichigo: No pensé que esas fueran sus intenciones- dijo dirigiéndose a Matsumoto, que se veía algo triste y pensativa.

Chad: al menos no vino a destruir la ciudad- dijo

Uryuu: aun así, si el pudo fingir su muerte los otros dos pueden haberlo echo también tenemos que asegurarnos- dijo acomodándose sus lentes.

Rukia: No me parecería extraño ya que la zanpacktou Aizen, hace que veas lo que el quiera-

Ichigo: pero yo mismo la rompí!-

Chad: a lo mejor era otra ilusión- dijo tranquilo mientras veía a urahara y youruichi muy pensativos.

Urahara: No creo que Aizen siga vivo, de lo contrario ya nos hubiese matado.

Youruichi: pero también está la posibilidad de que se este escondiendo y planee atacarnos- dijo seria, mientras todos trataban de entender como pudo Gin fingir su muerte de esa manera. Las cosas en la habitación donde estaba Karin iban mejorando, ella se estaba recuperando notablemente, sus órganos ya estaban casi restaurados y ya estaba recuperando completamente la conciencia.

Toshiro: te sientes mejor?- le dijo sin mirarla

Karin: por que decidiste irte así sin decirme nada?- reclamó. Por suerte Orihime ya no estaba ahí pero había dejado su técnica activada sobre ella.

Toshiro: No es algo de lo que podrás entender – dijo aun sin mirarla.

Karin: Mírame- le dijo y el apretó los puños, y guardo silencio unos segundos

Toshiro: Adonde quieres llegar?- dijo con un tono desafiante.

Karin: a la verdad.- dijo cortante.

Toshiro: tu no entiendes nada- dijo poniéndose de pie dándole la espalda, Karin intento levantarse pero aun sentía un fuerte dolor. De todas maneras logro pararse.

Karin: como lo sabes?- le dijo sosteniéndose de la pared.

Toshiro: Recuéstate de nuevo, aun no han terminado de..- fue interrumpido

Karin: Cállate! – Grito- Tu eres el que no entiende, piensas que callar las cosas y escapar es la solución y te equivocas!- dijo enojada

Toshiro: Yo jamás he huido! – dijo un poco alto

Karin: Estuviste a punto de hacerlo! – toshiro la miró sorprendido.

Karin: Quizás en las batallas te enfrentes a lo que sea, pero en este momento estabas huyendo de algo que desconocías que no podías entender o te rehusabas a aceptar.- Toshiro quedo perplejo, no sabia como responder ni como reaccionar, el solo la miraba con asombro y algo de tristeza

Karin: Toshiro..-dijo intentando avanzar más con la ayuda de la pared.

Toshiro: Detente, o te harás mas daño- dijo parándose frente a ella obstruyéndole el paso.

Karin: No me has respondido aun la primera pregunta que te hice- Dijo por fin obedeciendo al muchacho recostándose en el futon.

Toshiro: lo siento- fue todo lo que pudo decir

Karin: Deverias hacer a un lado el orgullo y pedir ayuda, de vez en cuando y dejar de ocultar tanto tus sentimientos. Yo soy como mi hermano, y mi hermano era como tu- le dijo.

Toshiro: a que te refieres?-

Karin: El escondía su dolor y su angustia, escondía hasta su felicidad por que tenia un gran orgullo y no quería que se preocuparan por él, creía que podía hacerlo todo solo, se creia autosuficiente, eso era lo que mi hermano hacia. Tal como tu y yo.- le dijo

El capitán cerro los ojos un momento, sabia que ella tenia razón pero que podía hacer, el ni siquiera debería estar ahí, de repente sintió como ella con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban apretaba su mano.

Karin: no te preocupes, todo estará bien estamos juntos en esto y no voy a dejarte solo toshiro.- dicho esto ella se durmió profundamente y el estaba inmóvil. Sentía como su corazón iba a saltar, podía oír a hyorinmaru decirle que se quede ahí con ella un poco más, su mundo estaba de cabeza y no sabia que camino tomar.

Toshiro: Me quedaré hasta verte recuperada. Te lo debo después de salvar mi vida- le dijo intentando no demostrar demasiado cariño.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Dentro de pocos dias voy a ir aclarando unas cuantas cosas, en fin gracias por leer :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Claridad

Todo había ocurrido muy rápido, la aparición de Gin ichimaru, el sacrificio de Karin, el misterio de la muerte de los líderes del hueco mundo y más.

Renji: Capitán ya he informado al comandante Yamamoto sobre esto- dijo entrando a la sala donde casi todos estaban tomando el té.

Rin rin: El no está aquí- dijo con un tono de picardía y diversión.

Ichigo: está en la habitación cuidando de karin.- dijo tranquilo.

Renji: oh por cierto como está ella?- pregunto un poco preocupado.

Orihime: esta bien, he terminado de sanarla por completo, y en este momento descansa-

Youruichi: que te dijo el comandante- dijo seria.

Renji: dijo que uno o dos de nosotros se quedarán a supervisar la ciudad los demás deberán regresar a la sociedad de almas cuanto antes y prepararnos para lo peor.

Rukia: yo me quedaré-

Matsumoto: me parece muy bien, tú conoces el mundo humano mejor que cualquiera de nosotros-

Renji: entonses yo me quedaré también!- dijo

Youruichi: no, lo mejor será que el capitán se quede- dijo mirando de reojo y con picardía y una sonrisa típica de ella a su amigo de la infancia, quien le sonrió maliciosamente adivinando sus pensamientos

Urahara: estoy de acuerdo con youruichi, con ichigo, rukia y el capitán hitsugaya es más que suficiente para velar por la seguridad de la ciudad- Sonrió detrás de su abanicó y bajo su sombrero.-

Ichigo: estoy de acuerdo pero no crees que un capitán seria demasiado?-

Youruichi: para nada- dijo con ironía.

Matsumoto: Bien entonces partiremos en un par de horas.-

Renji: oh bien- dijo algo decepcionado.

Rin rin: creen que karin ya haya despertado- pregunto preocupada

Uryuu: será mejor que la dejes descansar lo que sea necesario, ella esta bien – le dijo con los brazos cruzados y acomodándose los anteojos.

Orihime: yo misma me encargue de que sus órganos fueran reconstruidos y ya está fuera de peligro.- dijo sonriéndole a ichigo

Ichigo: si por suerte ella esta bien- dijo suspirando con alivio.

Karin se encontraba aun durmiendo, hitsugaya estaba sentado en un rincón observándola, algo le impedía dejarla sola. No era el mismo sentimiento que cuando visitaba a hinamori, cuando la visitaba no pronunciaba ni una palabra, por que sentía que no tenía nada bueno que decirle, pero con karin era diferente. Algo le decía que no debía hacer lo mismo que hizo con su amiga de la infancia, esta vez no se apartaría de su lado, aunque le costara admitirlo había desarrollado un gran afecto por ella.

Un afecto que había considerado una amistad antes y ahora era el motivo de su gran confusión, se llevo una mano a la cabeza para pensar bien.

Toshiro: _esto no está bien, pero_…- pensaba

Hyorinmaru: _maestro, déjese llevar y no piense tanto a ese paso terminara destruyendo todo aquí con su confusión. Si quiere no lo admita, pero usted y yo sabemos lo que siente_.- le dijo toshiro dio un suspiro y asintió dándole la razón a su zanpackto_._

Toshiro: Dejar a un lado el orgullo, dejar de esconder mis emociones – pronuncio en voz baja

Karin: veo que por fin has entendido- le dijo sentándose

Toshiro: te has recuperado ya?- preguntó intentando evadir el tema.

Karin: si –

Toshiro: bien, entonces ahora que estas bien puedo irme- dijo sin mirarla y levantándose de donde estaba. Ella solo sonrío un poco y se puso de pie.

Karin: en verdad te iras?- le dijo con un tono familiar al como Urahara dice las cosas sabiéndolas de ante mano.

Toshiro: si- dijo con un tono de frialdad típico en el. Estaba dándole la espalda por que no podía mirarla.

Karin: bien, hazlo entonces- dijo intentando sonar fría y severa. Toshiro admitió para si mismo que eso no se lo esperaba, se quedo de pie unos instantes.

Karin: Por que dudas tanto, acaso no quieres irte?- le susurro al oído y el se sorprendió

Toshiro: _en que momento_…- pensó, no se atrevió a voltear ella lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa, fue un shumpo que solo Youruichi hubiese podido hacer. Karin se alejo un poco de su espalda, el permacio inmóvil.

Toshiro: a que estas jugando?- le dijo algo molesto, ella solo le sonrio.

Karin: no estoy jugando y lo sabes- dijo poniéndose ahora en frente de el para mirarlo a los ojos.

Toshiro: No se de que hablas?- dijo desviando la mirada.

Karin: por que desvías la mirada?, mírame a los ojos y dime que te vas por mi, que realmente quieres irte.- le exigió.

Toshiro: deja que me vaya, tengo cosas que hacer en la sociedad de almas- dijo soltándose de la situación y la pregunta incomoda.

Karin: No quires responderme pues bien, no lo hagas! Vete has lo que quieras no vuelvas!- le dijo un poco alto quitándose de su vista, pero al pasar por su lado para irse toshiro la tomo por la muñeca para impedir que se alejara

Karin: suéltame- ella estaba molesta, en ese momento no quería que el se le acercara y menos que le pusiera las mano encima.

Toshiro: eres igual de caprichosa que tu hermano-

Karin: Vete si eso es lo que tanto quieres o acaso hay algo que te lo impide?- dijo un poco molesta. Toshiro suspiro y la miro a los ojos.

Toshiro: _no puedo decirle lo que me pasa, pero tengo que darle una respuesta_- pensó

Karin: y bien?- toshiro no soltó en ningún momento la muñeca de Karin, y poso la otra en su cintura y la abrazo.

Toshiro: lo siento, ni yo mismo se que pasa solo sé que- dijo susurrándole al oído.

Karin: que es lo que sabes?- dijo correspondiendo el abraso.

Toshiro: déjame saberlo a mi primero- dijo, karin tardo un poco en comprender pero no dijo nada. Toshiro acaricio su espalda y su cabello, Karin solo dejo que el hiciese lo que quisiera con ella, no podía resistirse a sus manos a su piel a esos ojos que la cautivaban tanto pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que estaba a merced de un muchacho.

El en cambio, se arrepentía de haber querido huir de sus propios sentimientos, quería quedarse pero que pasaría con la sociedad de almas, con su trabajo, con hinamori y con su vida. Pero en ese momento cualquier pensamiento negativo se esfumaba, por que estaba con ella y la esencia que emanaba su piel hacia que se trasladara al paraíso.

Karin se estaba resistiendo a la tentación se besarlo con todo el sentimiento que albergaba, podía sentir sus caricias por toda su espalda hasta que se detuvo. El ahora se encontraba mirándola fijamente, ella no estaba mirándolo a los ojos precisamente y toshiro lo sabía. Estrujo el cuerpo de Karin más contra el suyo y la beso como hace tiempo tenia ganas de hacerlo, con pasión. La llevo contra la pared y siguió besándola, ambos estaban dóciles y entregados, al fin los dos se dignaron de expresar lo que sentían.

Ichigo: iré a ver si karin despertó, tengo que hablar con ella.- dijo poniéndose de pie. Rin rin se imagino que karin y toshiro no desearían ser descubiertos, o interrumpidos por lo que decidió hacer algo.

Rin rin: ichigo, yo iré no tienes que levantarte, -rió nerviosa y se fue rumbo a la habitación. Ichigo volvió a sentarse y no dijo nada.

Rin rin estaba nerviosa, toco con timidez la puerta y al ver que al rato nadie respondió la abrió y no encontró a nadie.

Rin rin: debieron irse buscando algo más de privacidad- pensó en voz alta-

Yoruichi: ya lo creo- dijo apareciendo detrás de ella.

Rin rin: usted lo sabia- pregunto después de su sorpresa.

Yoruichi: por supuesto que lo sabíamos-

Rin rin: quiere decir que el señor urahara también lo sabia?-

Yoruichi: no hay nada que se nos escape de las manos- sonrió.

Rin rin: que le diremos a los demás-

Youruichi: que aun esta dormida, haremos un poco de tiempo hasta que aparezcan o salgan de su escondite- dijo mirando el armario que estaba frente a la puerta.

Karin: ella sabe perfectamente que nos escondimos aquí, a esa mujer no se le escapa nada- dijo

Toshiro: salgamos, será mejor que regresemos con los demás – Salieron del armario y se encaminaron hacia la sala.

Ichigo: al fin despiertas – le dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana

Urahara: me alegro que estés bien Karin- dijo intentando contener la risa tras su abanico simulando discreción, pero la mujer de ojos dorados no pudo y comenzó a reír excesivamente. Los que estaban ahí no comprendían la risa de los dos, pero Karin a la larga lo entendió y se sonrojó.

Karin: No te rías así youruichi, es solo un golpe! – dijo intentando defenderse

Urahara: Claro, entendemos debiste golpearte fuerte el cuello cuando caíste- dijo mientras seguía no hizo ningún comentario y se hizo el desentendido, pero se moría de vergüenza por dentro, los demás no entendían del todo lo que pasaba, solo rin rin se sumo y comenzó a reír.

Ichigo: solo es un golpe- dijo, Karin había recordado que no le había mencionado a ichigo sobre su vida como shinigami.

Karin: ichigo yo…-

Ichigo: ya lo sabia karin- le dijo intentando calmarla un poco.

Karin: ya lo sabias, Desde cuando?-

Ichigo: hace varios días.

Renji: cambiando de tema, capitán matsumoto y yo regresaremos a la sociedad de almas en una hora, pero usted debe quedarse.

Toshiro: por que?-

Rukia: El comandante ordeno que dos de su equipo se quedarán, yo me ofrecí ya que conozco mucho el mundo humano.

Toshiro: y por que debo ser yo el que me quede- insistió

Uryuu: necesitamos presencias poderosas para la seguridad de la ciudad. Ya que aun no sabemos si Aizen esta vivo o no.

Chad: será temporal, solo unas semanas – agrego.

Ichigo: pero si no quieres no tienes la obligación-.

Toshiro: está bien, lo haré- dijo sintiéndose algo extraño. Karin sintió que una sensación de alivio le recorrió el cuerpo, quizás por que tenia tiempo de estar con el un poco más no lo sabia, solo quería que el se quedara y si no ella lo acompañaría a donde fuera.

* * *

**Dejen comentarios acepto criticas y sugerencias, jiji bueno al fin actualice :P espero que les guste los dejo, saludos y gracias a los que siguen esta historia :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Triste futuro

El viento fresco de la noche golpeaba su cara, le transmitía una leve sensación de paz y tranquilidad, estaba sentado en el tejado de la casa de los kurosaki, no estaba preocupado ni pensaba en nada malo, solo estaba ahí disfrutando de la noche de luna llena que hace tiempo no apreciaba.

Karin: piensas demasiado las cosas- dijo apareciendo detrás de el y sentándose a su lado.

Karin: es una bonita noche- dijo toshiro la miro por un momento y volvió a ver el cielo.

Toshiro: lo es- dijo. Un tranquilo silencio los invadió, pero no fue para nada incomodo.

Karin: sabes toshiro, hay algo que he querido preguntarte-

Toshiro: dime-

Karin: que pasa con las almas, que mueren en la sociedad de almas?- preguntó curiosa.

Toshiro: por lo preguntas?-

Karin: he, bueno quizás solo sea curiosidad.- dijo intentando ocultar la verdadera razón por la cual estaba interesada en ese tema.

Toshiro: antes pensábamos que cada alma que moría simplemente desaparecía. Pero con el tiempo comprobamos que no era así.

Karin: y que sucede con ellas entonces?-

Toshiro: Vuelven al mundo real.-

Karin: vuelven al mundo real?-

Toshiro: En otras palabras, reencarnan y vuelven a la vida, sin recordar nada de su vida pasada.-

Karin: ya veo, - dijo sosteniendo un mero aire de melancolía.

Toshiro: Acaso esperabas encontrar a alguien?- preguntó

Karin: no, solo era curiosidad.- repitió. Toshiro meditó un poco, era obvio que esperaba encontrarse a alguien ya sea en este mundo o en el otro, pero la pregunta era a quien buscaba?,

Toshiro: ya es tarde, vayamos adentro- dijo poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano, karin sonrió la tomo y camino con el hasta su cuarto.

Karin: toma esto- dijo extendiéndole el cristal que el le había dejado como despedida ausente.

Toshiro: quédatelo, yo te lo di-

Karin: pensé que quizás lo querrías de vuelta.-

Toshiro: No, quédatelo- toshiro se sintió mal por un momento pero lo dejo pasar, no quería arruinar su tiempo con ella. Una vez en el armario toshiro pensaba en el tiempo que le quedaba en el mundo real pensaba que quizás debería haber desistido de quedarse pero cuando pensaba en ella todos esos pensamientos desaparecían, haciéndole saber que había valido la pena aceptar la misión y quedarse. Salio del armario y se paro de pie frente a la cama de Karin, ella dormía placidamente pensó que quizás estaba teniendo un buen sueño por que se veía tranquila, pero unas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y ella solo parecía sufrir, no podía dejar que ella siguiera en ese sueño.

Rin rin: no la despiertes!- dijo apareciendo cerca de ellos.

Toshiro: que dices?-

Rin rin: sus sueños son siempre premoniciones, no debes interrumpir ese lapso de conocimiento que se le consede- toshiro miro a karin con preocupación quería despertarla, pero no podía.

Rin rin: espera a que despierte para calmarla, aunque eso solo nos altere a nosotros- dijo volviendo a su lugar para dormir.

Toshiro: Que quieres decir?- preguntó

Rin rin: si ella esta llorando, significa que algo muy malo sucederá ya sea a ella o cualquiera de nosotros, Karin es una persona muy fría sabes? Y no llora por cualquier tontería, es demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo.- dijo recostándose para dormir.

Toshiro: _Es cierto, Karin no es de las personas que lloran muy seguido. Esto no está bien, que diablos esta pasando_?- pensó, se sentó aun lado de la cama y la observo, karin despertó de golpe y antes de que supiera que estaba pasando toshiro la tenia entre sus brazos.

Karin: t-toshiro

Toshiro: que sucedió?- le pregunto, karin se aferro con fuerza al pecho del joven capitán, estaba algo asustada por el sueño que había tenido y toshiro estaba preocupado por ella.

Karin: no quiero que eso suceda. Pero no podré evitarlo.- dijo recostada a el.

Toshiro: que es lo que no quieres que suceda?-

Karin: que te vallas- susurro. El solo se quedo callado y sorprendido, realmente ella lo apreciaba y Toshiro era consiente de ello. La abrazo más fuerte como intentando decirle que también la quería y jamás la abandonaría.

Hyorinmaru: _Maestro, usted no puede vivir aquí y ella no puede vivir en la sociedad de almas hasta que muera, pero tal vez considerando el echo que ella es un shinigami la acepten viva_- dijo

Toshiro: _Eso no importa ahora, ya después pensare que hacer ahora solo quiero estar asi solo con ella- _le contesto a su zampackto la cual comprendio.

A la mañana siguiente toshiro desperto solo en la cama de karin, ella no estaba y algo preocupado comenzo a buscarla.

Rin rin: si buscas a karin salio muy temprano dijo que volveria en un par de horas- dijo entredormida y algo molesta por el barullo que el capitán probocaba-

Toshiro: no te dijo a donde fue?-

Rin rin: no - dijo dandose la vuelta para volver a dormir

Karin: no te preocupes ya estoy de vuelta.- dijo entrando por la puerta.

Toshiro: a donde habias ido- preguntó autoritario.

Karin: fui por unas cosas a la tienda de Urahara. - dijo poniendo su bolso sobre el escritorio.

Toshiro: bien, como digas ire con Urahara tengo cosas que hacer- dijo desapareciendo con un shumpo.

Las cosas parecian marchar bien, la cantidad de huecos habia disminuido notablemente, karin estrenaba duro a diario y todo parecia indicar que se estaba volviendo fuerte, pronto su misión en el mundo real acabaría y se veria forzado a regresar en contra de su voluntad. El dia que el tanto deseaba retrasar llegaria y nadie podría evitarlo.

Yoruichi: es todo por hoy karin, puedes irte a casa- dijo

Karin: bien nos vemos mañana, adios- dijo subiendo las escaleras

......

Urahara: Así que debes regresar a la sociedad de almas- dijo el sombrerero al capitan de ojos verdes.

Toshiro: me nesesitan, tengo responsabilidades que debo cumplir- dijo mas serio de lo normal.

Urahara: cuando piensas partir?-

Toshiro: Esta misma noche.

Urahara: se lo diras?-preguntó echando una mirada de reojo a su costado.

Toshiro: Quizás-

Urahara: piensalo bien, es probable que no la vuelvas a ver en mucho tiempo.-

Toshiro: lo sé, pero..

Urahara: si piensas que ira tras de ti, es probable que lo haga si no regresas pronto a visitarla-

Toshiro: quizás pero tiene un orgullo demaciado grande para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Urahara: no la subestimes, ella siempre tiene con que sorprendernos-

Toshiro: es cierto, es una mujer interesante.

Urahara: lo es-

Toshiro: Debo regresar, preparame la puerta para esta noche- dijo poniendose de pie.

Urahara: lo haré, no te preocupes - toshiro asintio y estaba apunto de marcharse

Urahara: ah! y si quieres mi consejo mejor despidete o ella te golpeará-

Dicho esto toshiro desaparecio, se fue a casa de los kurosaki antes del almuerso. Habia desperdiciado toda la mañana en la tienda del sombrerero loco.

Urahara: ya puedes salir Karin, el capitán ya se fue- Karin se sorprendio y salio de su escondite.

Karin: siempre supiste que estaba ahi?-

Urahara:por supuesto! no fui capitán del 12vo escuadron por nada-

Karin: asi que el se ira- dijo triste.

Urahara: debe hacerlo, este mundo no es el suyo y tiene trabajo en la sociedad de almas-

Karin: lo sé, entonses deberia pasar estas ultimas horas con el no es así-

Urahara: es lo que yo recomendaria, no sabes cuando volverás a verlo. Claro que si decidieras irte a vivir a la sociedad de almas sería diferente.

Karin: vendré esta noche- dijo llendose por la puerta

Youruichi: te esperaremos- dijo apareciendo junto a Kisuke. Karin asintio y se fue en busca de toshiro. Las cosas habian tomado un giro inesperado, pero de todas maneras ella sabia que esto susedería-

Karin: _El se irá y no volverá hasta dentro de dos años, yo sufriré por él todas las noches e iré en su busqueda-_ pensó

Kirara: asi es, serás tu la que vaya a buscarlo por que a él se prohibio volver- le respondío su zampackto-

Todo era muy triste para ella y para el, pero lo verdaderamente dificil sería la despedida y el período de tiempo en el que no se verian, pero en fin no quedaba más para los dos que disfrutar de su compania.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que me siguen, dejen review que me encantan, :) bueno los dejo saludos**


	11. Chapter 11 Sorpresas, desconciertos

El se encontraba pensativo y melancólico en la soledad de un parque desierto, el viento lo envolvía de tristeza de incertidumbre, no sabia aún como iba a decirle a ella que tardaría mucho en volver, si es que se permitía volver algún día.

Toshiro_: No puedo hacerla esperar tanto tiempo, jamás debí haberme cruzado en su camino, fue un tonto error, pero fue sin duda la equivocación que cambio mi vida y hizo feliz- _pensaba, levanto con tristeza su mirada, susurro su nombre, y bajo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Karin: te estaba buscando- dijo apareciendo detrás de él.

Toshiro: lo sé- dijo mirando el cielo, Karin se acerco y se apoyo en su espalda. El se volteo y la abrazó.

Toshiro: lo siento- dijo con la voz triste.

Karin: no es tu culpa, esto tarde o temprano pasaría- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Toshiro: lo sé- dijo

Karin: no me olvides toshiro- dijo ella y toshiro la abraso más fuerte.

Toshiro: no lo haré- Karin podía sentir como el dolor y miedo de no volver a verlo se transformaban en lagrimas que era inútil contener. Intento esconderlas pero de nada servia.

Toshiro: se que estás llorando, no tienes por que esconderlo.- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza.

Karin: no es eso es solo que yo…- desmintió

Toshiro: no quería hacerte llorar, lo siento- le dijo y karin lo miro aun con el rostro húmedo.

Karin: toshiro… no quiero sufrir sola dos años ni quiero que me priven de mi resposabilidad.-

Toshiro: _Dos años? Como demonios.-_ se alteró pero luego se tranquilizo- _es cierto, ella debe haberlo visto en ese sueño en el que lloraba._

Karin: No te aflijas toshiro, el tiempo pasa rápido- le dijo

Toshiro: lo sé, pero para un humano es mucho tiempo-

Karin: _Soy una shinigami, y debo cumplir con mis responsabilidades como tal_.- pensó

Toshiro: Karin- la llamó haciéndola volver a la realidad

Karin: toshiro, quiero que cuando te marches no mires hacia atrás. -

Toshiro: no entiendo que quieres decir con eso-

Karin: no te preocupes yo estaré bien, tu solo enfócate en lo que es importante. Tu regreso.

Toshiro: sé que te traes algo entre manos, pero haré lo que dices y dejaré que me sorprendas-

Kirara: _este muchacho no tiene ni un pelo de tonto.-_ dijo su zanpackto.

Karin_: yo lo predesi, mi destino era dejarte partir, sufrir y morir a manos de mi propia tristeza perder la posibilidad de ir a verte ya que mi alma sería enviada a la sociedad de almas y perdiendo así todos mis recuerdos, era un final demasiado trágico por eso decidí cambiarlo.- _pensó

Kirara_: estas segura que ir haya es lo que quieres?-_

Karin_: ahora lo estoy._

Toshiro_: sé que volveré a verte_ - pensó mientras la miraba

Karin: nadie me detendrá, toshiro – afirmo

Toshiro: lo sé- dijo.

Ella estaba decidida a marcharse, ya no había vuelta atrás de ahora en más viviría como shinigami, como su verdadera naturaleza. Ya no había nada más importante que él, ella lo dejaría todo, rumbo a un mundo que no era el suyo y al que le costaría acostumbrarse.

Toshiro: debo prepararme- dijo separando el abrazo.

Karin: vete antes de que se te haga tarde- le dijo

Toshiro: iras a despedirme?-

Karin: quizás- respondió, toshiro sonrió un poco, definitivamente ella no queria verlo partir.

Toshiro: no te diré adiós- dijo pasandola por alto, y ambos quedando de espaldas al otro

Karin: que me dirás entonces?- pregunto dándose la vuelta para mirarlo, pero el sello todas sus dudas con un beso y una caricia, perdiéndose después con su clásico shumpo.

Karin: Que chantaje! así conseguirá siempre lo que quiere- se quejo en voz alta.

Kirara: _estas lista?-_

Karin: si, andando- dijo saltando entre los árboles caminando hasta quien sabe donde.

**Perdón la tardanza, despúes les traigo la continuación**. **Gracias por todos los comentarios, espero más jaja. Ojalá les haya gustado este capi y bueno saludos. :)**


	12. Chapter 12 vacio y recuerdos

Después de un largo tiempo de camino, Karin llego a una especie de tienda y se quedo observando un poco.

Kirara: _Aún estas a tiempo de arrepentirte,-_ le dijo su zampackto

Karin: Es la única salida, sería lo mejor para él.

Kirara: _Realmente así lo crees? Vamos Karín hay muchas otras maneras, por que tubo que ser esta?- _

Karin: así podré estar cerca de el sin estorbarle- dijo con cierto tono de tristeza y seriedad.

Kirara: No habrá vuelta atrás de ahora en adelante Karin, está no es forma de cambiar el trágico final de tu destino, sigue siendo igual de trágico.

Karin: Losé pero no habrá dolor, no habrá tristeza…

Kirara: ya no habrá nada..- concluyo

Karin: así es-

Kirara:_ conserva al menos ese colgante que traes, no te lo quites servirá como evidencia algún día- _le dijo, la joven solo asintió y se encamino dentro de la tienda.

- buenas tardes pequeña Karin- dijo una voz femenina desde el umbral de la puerta

Karin: como sabes mi nombre?-

- Solo lo sé jovencita.- respondió con un tono de superioridad.

Kirara: _ella es famosa por saber muchas cosas sobre el destino y el futuro.-_

Karin: ya debes imaginar para que vengo entonces, o me equivoco?-

- Estas en lo correcto, vienes a que te conceda un deseo relacionado con ese muchacho- dijo mirándola fijo

Karin: eres buena- le dijo alsando una ceja.

- lo sé- dijo sonriendo- se lo que quieres, pero todo tiene un precio-

Karin: un pecio que estoy discuesta a pagar-

-Bien, borrare todo rastro de tu existencia aqui a cambio de tus recuerdos sobre el muchacho.

Karin: es justo lo que quiero.-

- Solo para confirmar.. estas segura de esto?

Karin: lo estoy, solo por curiosidad no hay manera de que algún dia los recupere?-

- Yo no puedo devolvertelos, pero quizas alguien te los devuelva.

Karin: tedrán que pagarte con algo no es así?

- Así es, yo tomo las cosas más valiosas sentimentalmente para una persona como pago por el deceo que les consedo.

Karín: no hay otra manera?-

- Un saldo de tiempo,un sacrificio personal es otra manera de recuperarlos por ti misma sin involucrar a alguien.

Karin: ya veo, asi que es eso- dijo tomando con fuerza el cristal que traia colgado en el pecho,

Kirara: _Karin yo me encargaré de guiarte, no te preocuepes- _le dijo su zanpacktou

Karin: _por favor, dejo todo en tus manos kirara solo conduceme con él_-

-y bien?

Karin: estoy lista, procede.- y así la joven aparente bruja cumplio el deceo de karin. Nadie en la ciudad de karakura sabia de ella, ni su familia ya que yuzu e isshin eran personas normales según karín. Aunque isshin si la recordaba, por ser un shinigami pero yuzu y resto de la ciudad la habian olvidado, tal y como ella pidio.

- Tu deseo ha sido consedido.

Karin: gracias...

- Yuko, llamame Yuko.- respondio aquella mujer.

Karin: adios yuko, confio en que volveremos a vernos-

Yuko: por supuesto querida- dijo casi para si, saludandola con la mano.

Karin corio a toda velocidad hacia la tienda de urahara segun las ordenes de su zanpackto, llego y pudo divisar a un chico de llamativos ojos verdes a punto de transpasar la puerta.

El pudo verla y la puerta se cerro ante sus ojos, karin lo vio desaparecer sin saber aun quien era sentió como una tristesa absurda se apoderaba de ella y era dominada por el extraño impulso de seguirlo.

Urahara: se lo que hiciste karín- le dijo a la joven a su lado.

Youruichi: ambos estamos al tanto-

Karin: al tanto de que?-

Youruichi: fuiste a ver a la bruja, y pediste que ningun ser humano de karakura te recordara-

Urahara: a cambio de los recuerdos que tenias del capitán Hitsugaya- concluyo

Karin: capitán hitsugaya? no conosco a nadie con ese nombre- dijo seria

Yoruichi: lo conoses pero no lo recuerdas, y el tampoco a ti por que ese fue tu deceo.

Karin: se que le pedí un deceo pero no sé cual-

Youruichi: no lo recordarás por ahora- dijo resignada

Urahara: pero tenemos una misión importante para tí

Karin: genial! de que se trata?-

Urahara: deverás ir a la sociedad de almas, como nuestro representante-

Yoruichi: ya que nosotros casi nunca podemos asistir a las reuniones que se dictan-

Karin: eso es poco emocionante- dijo algo decepcionada.

Urahara; pero no hemos acabado aun- le dijo y karin presto atencion

Urahara: debes investigar y mantenernos al tanto sobre una serie de apariciones que estan ocurriendo en el sereitei-

Karin: desapariciones?

Youruichi: al parecer varios shinigamis han desaparecido, sin dejar rastros y nadie puede entender que es lo que susede. Nosotros abriremos una investigación desde aqui, mientras tu lo haces desde dentro.

Karin: está bien lo haré- dijo con más animo

Urahara: toma, esto es lo que deves llevarle al comandante general- le dijo tendiendole una serie de papeles

Yoruichi: ya estás anunciada por eso no tendrás ningun problema cuando llegues-

Karin: bien, cuando partiré?

Urahara : ya mismo- dijo abriendo la puerta senkai

Yoruichi: esperamos noticias Karin, que tengas suerte-

Karin : de acuerdo- dijo caminando hacia la puerta

Urahara: enseguida de que llegues alguien estará esperandote para llevarte al cuartel principal, buena suerte pequeña Karin- dijo saludando y sonriendo tras su abanico, yoruichi suspiro.

Yoruichi: esperemos que esto resulte-

Urahara: sabes, a veces pienso que me arriesgo demaciado el pellejo por estos niños no crees?-

Yoruichi: si no lo hacemos nosotros quien lo hará?- rio

Urahara: es cierto, despùes de todo tienen cientos de años menos que nosotros- dijo y ambos se fueron adentro riendo.

.... En la sociedad de almas....

Matsumoto: Capitán!!!- grito

Toshiro: que quieres matsumoto?-

Matsumoto: estoy muy ocupada pero me hice un tiempo para venir a avisarle que la hermana pequeña de ichigo vendrá en una micion en representación de urahara y yourichi, usted ya que esta aqui en la puerta deve llevarla al cuartel principal con el comandante.

Toshiro: en que estás tan ocupada matsumoto?- preguntó

Matsumoto: oh muchas cosas, en su aucencia tube que hacerme cargo de todo el cuartel yo sola, no sabe lo estresante que es eso!-

Toshiro: lo sé por que yo lo hago siempre- dijo con una venita en la frente. Matsumoto rio nerviosa, y se fue diciendo que se le hacia tarde, que lo veria despúes para ponerlo al tanto de todo. El capitán acepto solo por compromiso, por que sinceramente no estaba de animos como para cuidar de una niña. La puerta comenzó a abrirse, toshiro miro con desinterés.

Karin: por fín estoy aqui- dijo sin notar la precencia de toshiro.

Toshiro: tu debes ser kurosaki- pregunto el capitan con una expreción fria.

Karin: si soy kurosaki Karin- dijo mirando directamente aquellos profundos ojos.

Toshiro: sigueme, te conduciré hasta el cuartel general-

Karin: como digas- dijo siguiendolo.

Toshiro: Por que tipo de mision estás aqui, pregunto despúes de unos segundos de silencio.-

Karin: Urahara me envio, por una serie de extrañas desapariciones por aqui-

Toshiro: ya veo, pero no creo que estes en condiciones de cargar con tal responsavilidad-

Karin: A que te refieres con eso pequeño! - dijo ofendida por el comentario del arrogante capitán

Toshiro: a quien llamas pequeño, niña! - dijo levantando un poco la voz.

Karin: tu fuiste quien empezo!-

Toshiro: solo dije que no aparentas estar a la altura de esta investigacíon, ademas no pareces muy fuerte.- a karin le hervia la sangre de ravia por el comentario absurdo del pequeño capitán, pero se contubo.

Karin: te sorprenderás de ver, de lo que soy capás!- dijo calmada con cierto tono de superioridad y confianza, casi seductor, toshiro volteo a mirarla un momento sin que ella se diera cuenta, se le hacia familiar, pero no podia recordar de donde.

A sí ambos caminaron hasta el cuartel del primer escuadron se pasaron casi todo el camino discutiendo, aunque tambien intercambiaron dialogos coherente y civilizados. A pocos metros del cuartel toshiro se detuvo para ver el amanecer, se subio a un muro y ayudo a karin a subir.

Karin: esto se me hace muy familiar- susurro, toshiro la escucho muy bien pero no se atrevio a contestarle. Viendola de reojo pudo ver un pedaso de cristal colgando sobre su pecho. Un cristal que solo su zanpacktou era capás de hacer.

Toshiro: de donde sacaste ese cristal?- le pregunto. Pero antes de que ella pudiera responder el momento se vio interrumpído por una voz muy familiar.

- Kariiiin!!!- gritó ichigo junto a Rukia.

* * *

**Gracias por esperar, les prometo que ahora subo en menos tiempo las continuaciones, espero que les guste este giro completo de la historia. Espero review, saludoos!**


	13. Chapter 13 Sensaciones revividas

Ichigo había saludado al capitán como siempre, con la misma falta de respeto de llamarlo por su nombre, le pareció raro que Toshiro no contestara y rukia supuso que le pasaba algo. Karin saludó al capitán con una sonrisa y partió con su hermano dejando a un pensativo toshiro.

Ya había caído la noche cuando se percato de la hora que era, pero de todas formas se quedo ahí, sobre el tejado iluminado solo por la luz de la luna llena.

Toshiro: ese cristal…- susurro.

Hyorinmaru:_ quizá deba dejar de pensar en ello, es solo un cristal maestro.- _le dijo su zanpackto.

Toshiro: tu se lo diste?- preguntó

Hyorinmaru: _Yo no podría habérselo dado, si el cristal me perteneciera, en todo caso seria usted quien se lo diera- _ respondió

Toshiro: tienes razón, lo siento Hyorinmaruestoy muy perturbado.

Hyorinmaru: _debe tratar de calmarse un poco, esta pensando demasiado._

Toshiro: cierto- dijo poniéndose de pie y desapareciendo en mitad de la noche.

Karin no pudo dormir esa noche, por lo que decidió comenzar con su misión y buscar pistas para entender el por que de las desapariciones en la sociedad de almas.

Caminaba por las desoladas calles, sumergida en sus pensamientos y apretando con sus manos el cristal. Escucho un sonido que hizo que sus reflejos se pusieron en alerta e inmediatamente se escondió.

Karin: _que es eso? _– pensó, mientras veia como un hombre de aspecto imponente, traje blanco y una mascara que cubría casi toda su cabeza, avanzaba calmadamente por el sendero que ella pensaba tomar. Se detubo, justo a unos metros del arbol en el que Karin se escondia.

Karin_: que es lo que hará?-_ pensaba nerviosa e inquita, casi asustada. De pronto un grito desgarrador resonó en las penumbras del bosque, justo del lado opuesto al que ella estaba.

Kirara_: quédate aquí! Ni se te ocurra mover un músculo, un movimiento en falso y nos encontrará y no tendremos oportunidad. Recuerda que tu misión es investigar, no arriesgar tu vida. Sé inteligente karin!- _le dijo su zanpacktou. Karin hizo un gesto de impotencia pero sabía que su zanpacktou tenía razón. Ella no podía hacer nada, no era aun rival para ese tipo, él emanaba una energía perturbadora, un tipo de energía oscura aterradora.

Karin intentó divisar quien era aquel shinigami atravesado por la espada de aquel hombre, pero no lo reconocía.

Karín: _es él quien se lleva los cuerpos_!- pensaba.

Kirara: _eso parece, pero que hará con ellos?- _ El hombre quito la espada del pecho del shinigami, y se quedo quieto con la espada goteando sangre.

Karin: demonios se dio cuenta!- maldijo, pero alguien le tapo la boca y se la llevó, salvándola de una muerte segura.

Una vez lejos del lugar…

Toshiro: Te dije que no debías entrometerte en esto- dijo aquel muchacho bajando a Karin de sus brazos.

Karin: No me digas que hacer! es a esto a lo que vine – pero antes de terminar la frase toshiro se había parado en frente de ella y la miraba fijo y serio, karin pudo sentir como sus músculos se tensaron y el pulso le tembló.

Toshiro: piensas que esto es un juego niña? Acaso crees que es divertido andar arriesgando tu vida sin sentido? No puedo estar cuidando de ti cada segundo. Piensa un poco, kurosaki.- Karin lo miraba fijo, casi perdida en sus ojos profundamente frios y de un tono verde perfecto.

Karin: Jamás te pedí que me cuidaras, si lo haces es por que eres tu eres el que lo quiere, deja ya de reclamarme! – Toshiro frunció el seño y la tomo por los hombros-

Toshiro: Te das cuenta que si yo no llegaba a tiempo para sacarte de allí ese tipo te hubiese matado? Eres muy descuidada, piensas preocupar a todo el mundo con esas actitudes impulsivas?-

Karin: tanto te preocupa? – dijo irónica, toshiro desvió la mirada.

Toshiro: ya deja de jugar y vuelve a tu mundo, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí- dijo y la joven morena se sintió inútil, humillada. Sentía unas fuertes ganas de gritar de golpear las cosas, de llorar, pero solo se quedo ahí con la cabeza escondida entre sus largos y sueltos cabellos, apretando sus puños.

Toshiro ya no sabia que decir, se le había pasado la mano pero no quería que ella se viera involucrada en asuntos que pusieran en juego su vida, algo le decía que debía protegerla a cualquier precio.

Karin: nada de lo que digas me hará volver atrás.- dijo finalmente

Toshiro: creo que te dije cosas de las cuales no tenía derecho, te debo una disculpa- dijo pero Karin lo tomo de su ropa y lo haló hacia ella.

Karin: Por que estas siempre en el momento justo? , por que vienes y me dices esto? No entiendo por que esas palabras me hieren tanto si vienen de ti, necesito que me expliques que es lo que pasa!- dijo mientras sentía la calida cercanía de sus caras. Ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos, desafiante esperando una respuesta mientras él fijo su mirada en sus labios.

Karin: contéstame!- lo sacudió, pero el no reaccionaba. De pronto ambos escucharon un sonido y toshiro tomo a karin por la cintura y con un shumpo se escondieron en la copa alta de un árbol.

Karin: es él- susurro. Y toshiro le cubrió boca y le susurro al oído.

Toshiro: no hables o harás que nos maten.- Karin se recostó al árbol alejándose un poco de el, estaba nerviosa podía sentir la respiración y hasta el latir del corazón de toshiro.

Ambos estaban de pie, en la rama del árbol frente a frente los dos.

Toshiro: se ha ido, debió pensar sentir nuestro reiatsu- dijo tomando distancia. Karin intento disimular su agitación y pronto recobro su compostura.

Karin: debo informarle esto a Urahara.- intentando crear otro ambiente de conversación, ya no quería que toshiro respondiera a sus preguntas, al menos no esa noche. Toshiro disimulo una sonrisa con picardía.

Karin: de que te ríes? – dijo algo enfadada.

Toshiro: de nada, bajemos. Volvió a tomarla por la cintura, a apretó contra su cuerpo la miro fijo y con su típico shumpo bajaron al suelo.

Karin: es tarde, debo irme -dijo separándose de el, nerviosa.

Toshiro: No sabia que eras de las que escapa- le dijo y karin se detubo en seco.

Karin: que dijiste?-

Toshiro: lo que escuchaste- dijo y karin comenzo avanzar furiosa y cuando estubo al alcance del capitán el la tomo de los brazos y la acorralo contra un arbol.

Karin: que significa esto!- dijo intentando dominar la situación y su propio cuerpo que comenzaba a ceder ante la voluntad del joven.

Toshiro: querías respuestas no es así?

Karin: yo.. bueno, si pero… no es esto lo que tenia en mente- pudo estimular.

Toshiro: no tiembles, -le dijo-

Karin: cállate! –

Toshiro: no tienes por que aparentar ser fuerte, sabes que en este momento estas mis manos.- Karin enmudeció, no sabia que decir. Él tenía razón y ella lo sabia.

Era un momento extraño para ambos, ninguno de los dos había experimentado esa sensación antes, ambos estaban ahí contra el árbol viéndose fijamente saboreando el momento. Algo los unía, un lazo que ellos no recordaban, pero el destino como es siempre impredecible, se ocuparía de volver a unir sus caminos y unirlos otra vez.

….


	14. Chapter 14 Un recuerdo

Era un momento extraño para ambos, ninguno de los dos había experimentado esa sensación antes, al menos no que recordaran.

Ambos estaban ahí contra el árbol viéndose fijamente saboreando el momento. Algo los unía, un vínculo perdido que ellos no registraban, y que el destino se ocuparía de volver a revivir.

Karin comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo lentamente perdía fuerza, se rendía y sin darse cuenta quedó indefensa, a merced del capitán. El viento silbo mientras que el bosque entero enmudecía y se transformaba en la escenografía perfecta para ellos. Hubo un silencio entre ambos en el que miradas y emociones se mezclaban, y mutaban en un casi incontrolable deseo de estar juntos. El sintió el incontenible impulso de besarla y la molesta sensación de que quizás se equivocaba. Cuando los baño el amanecer y los primeros rayos del alba, ambos se hallaban fundidos en un beso.

En el campo de entrenamiento…

Una pareja de shinigamis se hallaba entrenando ya de muy temprano.

Ichigo: vamos Rukia, con más fuerza!- reclamó, pero Rukia tardo en responder.

Rukia: no puedo seguir tu ritmo Ichigo- dijo mas seria de lo normal.

Ichigo: Bien, entonces es mejor que descansemos un rato.- pero Rukia miraba el suelo y no llegó a oírlo, estaba demasiado dispersa.

Ichigo: Estas muy distraída Rukia, tu no eres así. Qué te sucede?.- Rukia levanto la vista sorprendida y lo tenía frente a ella a pocos centímetros.

Rukia: no es nada – dijo desviando la vista y tomando distancia.

Ichigo: que te sucedió Rukia, que es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?- preguntó una vez más. Ella ya enojada levanto un poco la voz.

Rukia: Ichigo te dije que no es nada, prefiero no hablar de eso!- le dijo intentando salir huyendo, pero el la tomo del brazo y evitó que desapareciera.

Ichigo: dime que es lo que te sucede! – tomándola ahora por los hombros.

Rukia: Suéltame Ichigo! – dijo intentando safarse de su agarre.

Ichigo: Rukia espera!- le gritó pero ella con un shumpo desesperado se perdió dejando a un Ichigo muy preocupado.

El la busco por todas partes pero no conseguía dar con ella en ningún lado, se encontró con Ukitake quien logró calmarlo un poco, después de una hablar con él Ichigo tenía las ideas más claras y ya sabía donde encontrarla. En el bosque, en la raíz de uno de los árboles más grandes, estaba ella, dormida. Ichigo se sentó a su lado sin hacer demasiado ruido, ella de todas formas se dio cuenta y se despertó bruscamente. El miraba el cielo y tenia una expresión tranquila, serena.

Ichigo: Es un lindo día no crees?- dijo sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

Rukia: como me encontraste?- pregunto con la vos débil.

Ichigo: Ukitake me dijo que seguramente estarías aquí.

Rukia: ah, ya veo- dijo recostándose en el árbol.

Ichigo: Sabes, Karin salió muy temprano esta mañana, cuando me levante para venir ella no estaba no estaba en su habitación, me pregunto en donde andará- dijo intentando crear otro ambiente de conversación.

Rukia: Karin ya no es una niña Ichigo, deberías entenderlo y dejar de sobre protegerla tanto, además debe de estar metida en sus cosas, recuerda que ella no vino aquí de visita. Debe tener algo importante que hacer.

Ichigo: Tienes razón, ella ha crecido mucho y aun no me acostumbro- rio un poco

Rukia: Idiota. De seguro olvidaste preguntarle por que vino a la sociedad de almas.- dijo intentando sonreír.

Ichigo: No no lo olvide!, bueno talvez me distraje un poco y se me pasó –dijo un algo avergonzado. Rukia sonrió con pesadez.

Rukia: Definitivamente, eres único-dijo y el la miró con ojos calidos.

Ichigo: Por que huiste así Rukia?- preguntó serio, Rukia se sobresalto un poco pero sabía que tarde o temprano se lo preguntaría y ella no sabría que responderle.

Rukia: yo, no lo sé. Simplemente sentí que necesitaba despejarme un poco, últimamente he estado bastante ocupada y han pasado muchas cosas. –

Ichigo: Lamento lo que sucedió hace un par de horas, no tenia por que obligarte a decirme lo que te sucedía si no querías hacerlo, fui un idiota.-

Rukia: solo te preocupaste por mí, no puedo culparte por eso, además yo no reaccione bien.- dijo suspirando.

Ichigo: Tu me conoces mejor que nadie Rukia y sabes todo de mí, absolutamente todo. Pero hay cosas que yo no sé de ti y me gustaría saber. Solo si de verdad sientes la confianza de contármelo. Rukia volvió a suspirar.

Rukia: que es lo que quieres saber ichigo?

Ichigo: Quien era Kaien Shiba? – Rukia no se esperaba para nada esa pregunta, realmente la tomo de improviso.

Rukia: Como sabes de él?- le preguntó.

Ichigo: Ukitake me dijo que era muy parecido a él y me contó un poco de su historia. Por eso quiero que me cuentes como era tu relación con el y por que todo acabó como acabó.- le dijo y ella no tubo mas remedio que contarle todo su pasado respecto al teniente de la 13 división.

Rukia: el era nuestro teniente, estaba casado con una hermosa mujer a la que le llegue a tener mucho afecto, el me enseño mucho de lo que sé y me enseño cosas que iban más halla de una técnica o estrategia, me enseño muchas cosas que había olvidado y que tu me hiciste recuperar. Gracias a él pude crecer más, fue un gran amigo.

Ichigo: Te enamoraste de él verdad?- preguntó

Rukia: Nunca me quedó claro si lo que sentía por el era una gran admiración o era amor. Mientras el vivía jamás me lo había planteado, además yo sabia que el estaba casado y que no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Aunque creo que lo que yo sentía en ese entonces era solo admiración. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

Ichigo: entiendo, pero hay una cosa que no me quedo clara.- dijo

Rukia: que cosa-

Ichigo: que es lo que me hace tan similar a el?- preguntó

Rukia: bueno, tienen cierto parecido físico y en ocasiones las mismas actitudes eso es lo que los hace similares.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Ichigo: ya veo.- dijo

Rukia: hay algo mas que quieras saber ichigo?-

Ichigo: todo el tiempo lo ves en mí?- esta ultima pregunta dejo a rukia completamente muda, si bien sabia que eran casi identicos y que hasta tal vez eran familia, jamás los comparó, y nunca vio a Kaien en ichigo, por que cada uno tenía lo suyo. Cada uno tenia sus diferencias, sus similitudes pero de ahí a pensar así. Entonses la brisa trajo un incomodo silencio y una perturbadora sensación que no entendían.

**Me quedó medio corto, pero mañana subo la continuación. Saludos ;)**


	15. Chapter 15 confución

Ichigo: todo el tiempo lo ves en mí?- esta ultima pregunta dejo a Rukia completamente muda, si bien sabia que eran casi idénticos y que hasta tal vez eran familia, jamás los comparó, y nunca vio a Kaien en ichigo, por que cada uno tenía lo suyo. Cada uno tenía sus diferencias, sus similitudes pero de ahí a pensar así. Entonces la brisa trajo un incomodo silencio y una perturbadora sensación.

Rukia: ichigo…por que me preguntas esto ahora?- preguntó intentando ganar tiempo.

Ichigo: no losé, quizás solo sea curiosidad.- dijo sin mirarla, Rukia lo abrazó fuerte.

Rukia: idiota! tu eres único y nadie va a cambiar eso.- dijo sonriendo. Ichigo luego de procesar esas palabras correspondió el abrazo y se sintió mejor que antes.

Por la tarde Karin caminaba un poco pensativa, se encontraba recordando todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior, no podía sacarse esos momentos de la cabeza. De repente, un murmullo molesto la saco de sus pensamientos.

Hinamori: Shiro-chan, por favor escúchame!-

Toshiro: Hinamori, estas ebria. Sabes que no puedes beber así.-

Hinamori: Shiro- chan por favor dame una oportunidad.-rogaba mientras se lanzaba a abrasarlo-

Karin apenas vio eso, pero se quedó con esa escena, de hinamori tan cerca del capitán, Su capitán. Toshiro notó su presencia pero no pudo alcanzarla para darle una explicación.

Toshiro: maldita sea!- dijo apartando a Hinamori para salir en su búsqueda. Saltando de edificio en edificio Karin buscaba un lugar para esconderse y suprimir ese momento de su cabeza, aunque sabía que todo intento sería inútil.

Cuando al fin logro refugiarse en casa de Rukia, respiro profundo.

Rukia: Sucedió algo? te noto muy preocupada- dijo mientras bebía su té.

Karin: no es nada, solo que… han sucedido un par de cosas anoche y hoy me tope con una situación que honestamente, no me agradó nada.- dijo

Rukia: quieres contarme? A lo mejor puedo hacer algo.- dijo. Karin suspiro.

Karin: bueno verás…- dijo y comenzó a contarle con lujo de detalles.

Mientras tanto, un preocupado capitán caminaba por las calles ya cansado de buscar, estaba claro que ella no quería verlo y todo por un mal entendido.

Toshiro: _donde te metiste!_- pensaba. Ya era tarde y opto por vigilar el bosque, tal vez ella estaría ahí como anoche.

…

Rukia: vaya problema Karin.- dijo

Karin: si lo sé dímelo a mí!-

Rukia: creo que deberías hablar con él, a lo mejor fue un malentendido-

Karin: Tal vez, aunque el no debería darme explicaciones, por que en ningún momento quedamos algo concreto.-

Rukia: pero te está buscando, y no creo que te busque para decirte que no te debe explicaciones.- dijo.

Karin: Tal vez, pero no estoy segura-dijo lamentándose.

Rukia: por que no vas a buscarlo? Si quieres puedes hacerte la dura, pero ve a buscarlo-

Karin: tal vez, mañana esta noche tengo cosas que hacer- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Rukia: de acuerdo, solo trata de solucionar esto.-

Karin: por supuesto. Cuenta con ello- dijo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

Una vez fuera, caminó hacia el bosque, pero volvió sobre sus pasos por que supuso que él estaría ahí. Esa noche no quería cruzarse con él, estaba muy molesta como para entablar una conversación así que pensó que era mejor volver a casa y dejar su investigación para mañana.

- Espera!- escucho a sus espaldas. Karin se detuvo y lentamente volteó para mirarlo.

Karin: Que quieres- le dijo.

Toshiro: quería hablar contigo, sobre lo que sucedió en la mañana.- dijo con un tono apacible.

Karin: no tienes por que explicarme nada, es bien que estés con ella- dijo dándole la espalda. Pero Toshiro en un parpadeo estaba en frente de ella.

Toshiro: _no había visto una mirada con tanto frialdad y distancia en ella. -_ pensó.

Karin: que tanto me ves- dijo apartando la mirada.

Toshiro: Entre hinamori y yo no pasa nada, malinterpretaste las cosas.- dijo serio. Karin cambio completamente su forma de verlo.

Karin: no tienes por que explicarme nada- volvió a repetir.

Toshiro: no se te ocurrió que a lo mejor yo si quiero explicarte- le dijo

Karin: por que?- pregunto con una vos débil.

Toshiro: por que me importa lo que pienses y no quiero ningún tipo de problemas entre nosotros. Entiendes eso?-

Karin: Por que juegas así conmigo? Me confundes.- dijo con cada vez menos orgullo.

Toshiro: no estoy jugando y lo sabes bien- dijo avanzando unos pasos hacia ella.

Karin: _No hagas eso.. por favor_..- pensaba mientras su orgullo se desmoronaba como castillo de naipes, y su enojo se desvanecía con cada palabra que el le pronunciaba.

Toshiro: no quise hacerte pasar un mal momento. Lo siento.- dijo mientras la abrasaba. Karin solo se recostó sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, en verdad se sentía aliviada de saber que no había sido solo juego para él y que el estaba dispuesto a todo por ella.

Karin: Será mejor que vaya, mañana tengo mucho que hacer y es tarde.- dijo separándose de el

Toshiro: no, tu vendrás conmigo.- dijo sonriendo y desapareciendo con ella en brazos, llevándola a quien sabe que lugar.

**Perdón por tardar tantoo, dejen Reviews. Saludoos.-**


End file.
